Buronan Tampan
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Namja itu sangat tampan. Namja itu digilai oleh sahabat Jaejoong. Namja itu suka buah strawberry. Namja itu suka bernyanyi. Namun namja itu seorang tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan. Namja itu buronan kepolisian. Dan namja itu bersembunyi di kamar Jaejoong. DLDR/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseyo..**

Kimmy datang.. apakah ada yang merindukan aku? (-:

Readersku tercinta, I miss you.. hehe.. aku datang bawa cerita saduran, dari teenlit yang aku baca online di google.. Judulnya 'De Buron – Maria Jaclyn'

**Tittle: Buronan Tampan**

**Main cast: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, other DBSK's members.**

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, tokoh dan karakter tokoh adalah rekaan dan mereka bukan milikku. Meskipun kalau misal boleh jadi milikku, aku bersumpah gak akan nolak.

Enjoy Reading..

.

.

.

_Draaapp.. draaappp.. draappp.._

Terdengar jelas sebuah suara langkah kaki yang terhentak keras, pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari metal itu bahkan tidak sempat ditutupnya, dia berlari penuh rasa panik, rambutnya basah karena keringat yang terus mengucur, tidak ada yang sempat dipikirkan otaknya, matanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan kiri dalam hatinya ia terus bergumam sendiri semoga tidak akan ada satupun yang melihat dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. _Namun malang, _seorang office boy yang saat itu kebetulan tidak pergi untuk makan siang, melihat laki-laki muda nan tampan itu tergesa-gesa keluar dari ruangan direktur kantor tersebut. Meskipun sempat dibuat iri dengan ketampanan wajah namja tadi, tak pelak rasa heran muncul, ketika menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah tampan tersebut terlihat sangat panik.

Office boy bertubuh pendek dengan name tag bertuliskan Choi Hyoje itu menghampiri pintu yang ditinggalkan terbuka dan mengetuknya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kemudian ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam dan matanya terbelalak lebar, matanya membesar dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, melihat direktur utama kantor tempat ia berkerja, tergeletak di lantai, tidak bergerak dan bersimbah darah, detik berikutnya dia berteriak dengan lantang memanggil security gedung.

.

.

.

.

SEOUL – 12:03 KST

Namja cantik itu terlihat bosan, ia menggigit-gigit sedotan dari gelas jus strawberry miliknya yang sudah kosong sejak beberapa menit lalu. Mata indahnya mencoba mendelik menatap sahabat lumba-lumbanya yang terdiam dan mencueki dirinya sejak tadi.

"Su-ie.."

Namja imut bernama Kim Junsu itu tidak menyahut, matanya masih terfokus bergerak lincah seiring barisan kalimat dari koran yang tengah ia baca.

"Su-ie, cepat habiskan makan siangmu." Teriak namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu ketika panggilannya yang kesekian kali tetap tidak digubris.

Kim Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, melihat sahabatnya yang satunya lagi dan dibuat mual dengan pemandangan empat mangkuk besar ramen yang telah ludes, satu porsi kentang goreng, dua gelas jus melon yang sudah mengering dan snack yang tumpah-tumpah.

"Oh Astaga, Tuhanku yang baik, apakah tidak ada orang yang lebih normal untuk Kau jadikan sahabatku?"

"Maksudmu aku tidak normal?" tanya namja jangkung dengan mulut penuh keripik pedas rasa udang kesukaannya.

"Kau _sangat _normal." Jawabnya mencibir. "Su-ie, ayolah cepat habiskan makan siangmu dan kita kembali ke kelas. Aku bosan." Rengek si cantik, Jaejoong.

"Lumba-lumba, aku bisa membantumu kalau kau mau." Tawar Shim Changmin penuh antusias.

"Andwae.. aku lapar tahu!" Kim Junsu menarik mangkuk ramennya dan menyeruput mie yang sudah mekar itu dengan lahap. Entah ia betul-betul lapar atau takut Changmin akan merebut mangkuknya sewaktu-waktu.

"Yaiksss.." desah jijik Jaejoong saat melihat cara makan Junsu.

Kim Junsu mendelik kesal menatap sahabatnya kemudian ia menjulurkan lidahnya sengaja untuk meledek Jaejoong yang memang terkenal super duper higienis dan anti dengan sesuatu yang jorok.

"Itu Koran apa sih?" tanya Changmin melirik pada Koran yang tergeletak di atas meja mereka.

"Paling koran tentang gossip artis." Jawab Jaejoong enteng.

"Atau koran fauna discovery, tentang inovasi perkawinan silang antara bebek dan lumba-lumba. Hahahahahaha.." tawa Changmin dan Jaejoong bersahut-sahutan.

"Sudah cukup menghinanya tuan-tuan?" tanya Junsu sarkastik. Ia baru saja menghabiskan kunyahan terakhir mie mekar tadi.

"Mianhae, su-ie.. hahahaha.." ucap Jaejoong tulus disela-sela tawanya. "Memangnya kau baca apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalian ini sama sekali buta informasi yah. Biar aku beritahu kalian, sekarang ada sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang sangat seru.!" Junsu memulai ceritanya dengan berapi-api.

"Kasus pembunuhan yang sangat seru?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Nde! Sangat seru!" Junsu berhenti sejenak memandang wajah bodoh kedua temannya. "Aish.. kalian benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

Kim Jaejoong dan Shim Changmin berpandangan sejenak dan menggeleng serempak.

Junsu menghela nafasnya, "Kasus pembunuhan ini sedang ditangani pihak kepolisian. Pembunuhnya belum tertangkap, dia masih buron. Seluruh jajaran polisi dan FBI Se-Korea Selatan sedang berusaha keras mencari si pembunuh berdarah dingin paling berbahaya yang diduga menjadi penyebab utama meninggalnya direktur utama dari perusahan PCY Entertainment."

"Pembunuhan? Buron? Lalu apanya yang seru?" protes Jaejoong.

"Yang ini beda, Kim!" seru Junsu dengan nada terluka seakan-akan kalimat Jaejoong sangat menyakitinya.

Dengan cepat Junsu menggeser mangkuk-mangkuk di mejanya dan menaruh Koran itu diatas meja tersebut sehingga Jaejoong dan Changmin bisa membaca Headline Koran tadi.

**BURONAN MUDA MEMBUNUH SAINGAN BISNIS AYAHNYA .**

Kemudian dibawah headline Koran tersebut ada sebuah foto seorang namja muda sepantaran mereka dan artikel tentang kasus tersebut.

"Buronan yang ini sangat muda dan tampan!" tegas Junsu.

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah namja itu dengan seksama. Wajah yang kecil, rahang yang tegas, tatapan mata setajam musang, bibir berbentuk hati, hidung mancung, alis mata yang sangat rapi, dadanya berdesir halus melihat wajah namja tampan tersebut. _Apa benar dia seorang pembunuh? _Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Ketika Jaejoong sedang asik memperhatikan foto buronan itu, tiba-tiba bahunya tersenggol dari belakang dan bajunya tersiram oleh jus alpukat yang dibawa oleh Go Ahra, yeoja berwajah dibawah standar, ketua redaksi majalah sekolah, yang sejak awal tahun ajaran baru dimulai sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai musuh Jaejoong. Yeoja berbedak rose brand itu terlihat sekali berpura-pura kaget sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali kepada Jaejoong yang tentu saja tidak tulus.

"Ups.. Mianhe Jae, aku tidak sengaja." Seringainya.

"ERGHHH… Kau!" Junsu mengeram marah dan bangkit hendak membalas yeoja itu, namun Jaejoong menggeleng dan memegang tangan Junsu yang seakan bernafsu untuk menjambak rambut nenek sihir itu.

"Su-ie. sudahlah. Malu dilihat orang." Pinta Jaejoong memelas.

Namun dasar Ahra, meskipun Jaejoong masih saja berbaik hati padanya, dia tetap saja berburuk sangka.

"Tidak perlu sok baik, Kim Jaejoong. Kau kesalkan padaku? Mau marah? Marah saja. Biar nanti beritanya bisa aku terbitkan di majalah sekolah kita. Ayo marah saja." tanya yeoja yang berambisi menjadi Miss Korea itu.

Kim Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia terlalu malas meladeni orang-orang yang tidak penting. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju loker untuk menggambil seragam cadangan yang ia simpan di dalamnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Desis Jaejoong meninggalkan Go Ahra yang terlihat jengkel karena misinya memancing emosi Jaejoong gagal lagi untuk yang 123.456.789 kalinya.

.

.

Namja itu berjalan terseok-seok dibawah sengatan sinar matahari, tubuhnya sangat lemas, bajunya lepek, lusuh dan bau. Dia belum makan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya sejak foto wajahnya terpampang dimana-mana. Terakhir hanya sebuah bakpau daging yang dia beli dari pedagang kaki lima dengan uang yang tersisa di jeans kotornya, setelah itu uangnya habis dan dia tidak bisa membeli apapun untuk mengisi perutnya.

Namja tersebut menghempaskan tubuhnya dibawah pohon rindang. Dalam sekejap dia menjadi sangat tenar. Dia tidak bisa pulang ke rumahnya, dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa rumahnya pasti telah dikepung polisi. Berani bertaruh, mungkin polisi-polisi itu memasang tenda di halaman rumahnya demi berjaga-jaga kemungkinan ia menampakan diri di rumahnya. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya kabur dan bersembunyi.

Setelah tenaganya sedikit pulih, ia kembali berdiri. Tidak lucu bila nanti ada seseorang yang memergokinya berselonjor pasrah dibawah pohon setelah kabur berhari-hari. Kaki lelahnya membawa ia masuk ke dalam sebuah komplek perumahan elite yang sangat sepi. Dia bergumam, mungkin ini suatu keberuntungan baginya, sehingga ia tidak takut harus ketahuan oleh seseorang. Namun tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara sirine entah polisi atau ambulance, yang jelas insting buronnya bekerja memerintahkan kakinya untuk berlari dan bersembunyi secepat mungkin. Ia memanjat pagar belakang sebuah rumah yang sangat megah. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pagar tersebut sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

Setelah bunyi sirine itu menghilang ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan matanya membelalak takjub. Rumah yang berdiri dihadapannya sangat mewah dan besar. Ia berjalan mendekati bangunan kokoh tersebut sambil mengusap peluh yang mengucur di dahinya. Mata musangnya menjelajah mencari kemungkinan ia bisa masuk ke rumah tersebut. Kemudian bibirnya tersungging ke atas ketika menangkap sebuah balkon yang jendelanya terbuka. Dengan lincah ia memanjat pohon maple yang tumbuh rindang tidak jauh dari balkon tersebut kemudian ia meloncat dengan pasti ke balkon besar itu.

Setelah berada dibalkon, ia masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka tersebut. Sebuah kamar mewah, rapih dan _kosong. _

"God Bless Me! ! !"

.

.

.

"Apa Umma ada di rumah, Ahjumma?" tanya namja cantik yang baru saja tiba di rumahnya kepada Ahjumma paruh baya yang sudah berkerja di rumah tersebut sejak dia masih bayi.

"Anii, Tuan Muda. Umma sedang ke Jepang." Jawabnya halus.

"Appa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Appa sedang ke Jerman."

Namja cantik itu hanya mendesah pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga.

"Tuan Muda Joongie." Panggil Ahjumma Song.

"Ye?"

"Mau dibuatkan apa untuk makan malam nanti?"

"Katsudon dan tolong bawakan saja ke kamar, aku tidak mau makan di ruang makan yang seperti kuburan itu." Kemudian dengan lesu dia berjalan naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

_Kriiieeetttt…_

Kamarnya..

Ada bau aneh di kamarnya, dan tapak sepatu kotor yang mengering di lantai, Jaejoong melangkah pelan-pelan mencari oknum yang mengacau di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku melihat sepasang kaki telanjang yang berdiri dihadapannya, dengan refleks cepat Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, kemudian tatapan matanya bersirobok dengan mata setajam musang yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan liar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA…HMPPFTTT~ ~ ~"

Sebelum teriakan jaejoong merajalela, namja berwajah kumal itu memutar tubuh kurus Jaejoong dan membekap mulut Jaejoong dengan tangan besarnya. Kim Jaejoong berusaha untuk memberontak, namun tenaga orang yang tengah menyekapnya itu sangat kuat. Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras.

Dengan kaki panjangnya, namja tersebut menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong, tubuhnya berkeringat, basah, bau dan lembab. Tangan yang kini membekap mulut Jaejoongpun lembab oleh keringat dan sangat lengket. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan Jaejoong tidak mau menggigit tangannya selain memang tenaganya yang juga sangat kuat.

Kemudian Jaejoong merasakan suatu benda runcing yang dingin menempel di lehernya, membuat Jaejoong diam mematung dan menghentikan rontaan yang mungkin merepotkan orang tersebut.

Orang itu membawa senjata!

Pisau? Keris? Golok?

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar, matanya menatap sendu ke arah meja belajarnya. Disana ada foto dirinya sedang tersenyum, foto Ummanya yang sangat cantik, foto Umma dan Appanya saat bersamaan mencium pipinya, foto Junsu dan Changmin, buku matematika, satu gulungan poster besar boyband kesayangannya DBSK, gunting dan isolatip.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya berdoa dalam hati, 'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang. Aku belum sempat menempelkan poster yang kemarin baru saja aku beli. Amin.'

"Tolong jangan berisik. Atau terpaksa aku akan menyakitimu." Ancam namja tersebut.

Suaranya terdengar sangat dalam dan berat. Membuat jaejoong semakin bergidik. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan. Dia tidak pernah mengalami hal seaneh dan seseram ini dalam hidupnya.

"Janji tidak akan teriak?" tanya si penyekap masih dengan suaranya yang berat.

Kim Jaejoong mengangguk lemas, berharap ia cepat dilepaskan dan setelah itu akan segera dipikirkan caranya untuk kabur. Setidaknya sekarang bila ia menurut, mungkin orang dibelakangnya ini tidak jadi menujukkan fungsi senjata yang ia bawa. Menusuk? Menikam? Menyayat?

Perlahan-lahan tangan lembab itu melepaskan bekapannya, Jaejoong meloncat ke sudut kamar, berada sejauh-jauhnya dari namja bau tersebut dan memutar badannya.

DEGH

Namja itu!

Jaejoong ingat wajah itu. Wajah tampan yang dilihatnya tadi pagi di Koran Junsu meskipun kenyataannya wajah dihadapannya ini sangat kumal, seram, dan … bau.

Jaejoong menyesal sempat meragukan kesimpulan polisi. Sekarang dia yakin bahwa polisi tidak salah, orang ini adalah seorang pembunuh. Lihat saja penampilannya yang begitu mengerikan dan senjata yang dibawanya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah senjata yang hampir saja merengut nyawanya tadi.

Pisang?!

**EH? PISANG? ? ! !**

Jaejoong melongo, mana mungkin seorang buronan polisi, pembunuh berdarah dingin, membawa pisang sebagai senjata? Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata besarnya, berharap bahwa yang ia lihat adalah sebuah halusinasi. Namun bentuk senjata itu tetap sama. Kuning cemerlang. Bukan hitam mengkilap.

Namja kumal tadi menyadari pandangan aneh Jaejoong ke arah tangannya yang masih menggenggam buah kuning tersebut. Dia meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengembalikan pisang tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Maaf, tadi aku mengambilnya dari kulkasmu. Hanya untuk menggeretak." Jawabnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pisang itu berharap Jaejoong mau menerimanya.

Jaejoong tidak percaya begitu saja. Kalau saja Changmin atau Junsu yang datang dan menodongnya dengan pisang, Jaejoong akan percaya mereka itu sedang bercanda. Tapi buronan seperti orang yang di depannya ini tentu tidak akan bercanda, iya kan?

Dengan waspada dan masih memasang kuda-kuda andalannya Jaejoong menerima buah pisang yang terasa dingin di kulitnya itu. Setelah merebutnya, Jaejoong kembali berdiri tegak dipojok kamarnya.

Namja kumal itu hendak mendekat ke arah Jaejoong berdiri, sebelum Jaejoong akhirnya berteriak.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan teriak!" ancam si cantik.

Tampaknya ancaman Jaejoong berhasil karena namja itu berhenti dan tampak panik sambil kembali ketempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Maaf aku membuatmu takut. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus ke mana. Sudah tiga hari terlunta-lunta, sampai akhirnya aku sampai diperumahan ini." Jawab namja buron itu.

Jaejoong mendengar nada sedih dalam suaranya. Apa Jaejoong berhalusinasi lagi? Namun hati Jaejoong langsung luluh ketika melihat sorot mata musang itu. Sorot yang penuh perasaan tertekan dengan wajah kecil yang sekarang kumal dan lusuh. Wajah yang berbeda dengan foto di surat kabar

Junsu sialan! Apanya yang tampan? Kenyataannya cowok itu terlihat berantakan. Liar. Berandalan!

Namja lusuh dan bau itu berselonjor di lantai kamar Jaejoong dan memandangi namja cantik itu dengan tatapan aku-belum-makan-sejak-sd dan bonus binaran mata yang seakan mengatakan sebenarnya-aku-ingin-sekali-pisang-itu.

"Bu- bu- at k- kamu." Ujar Jaejoong tergagap menyodorkan tangannya ke arah namja tadi dan menariknya dengan cepat ketika namja itu sudah mengambil pisang tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Jawab namja buron itu. Dalam satu detik, pisang panjang itu ludes dilahapnya. Namja itu terlihat sangat sangat lapar.

Perlahan-lahan dan dengan tetap siaga, Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kulkas dan melemparkan lagi sebuah pisang pada namja yang masih berselonjor itu, dalam hatinya ia teringat ketika masa kecilnya dulu ketika ia dan kedua orang tuanya tengah mengunjungi kebun binatang dan kejadian yang sama terjadi. Ia melemparkan buah pisang kearah monyet-monyet yang kegirangan. Tidak tahan dengan kenangan lucu tersebut ia tertawa keras yang akhirnya menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari si namja buron.

"Gwenchana?" tanya si Buron, wajahnya terlihat bahagia setelah makan pisang.

"Nde?" namja cantik itu seakan baru menyadari kebodohannya bahwa ia sedang menyamakan seorang buronan berdarah dingin dengan monyet di kebun binatang, kalau orang di depannya itu sampai tahu ia pasti akan membunuh Jaejoong sekarang juga. "YAK! KAU! KAU SIAPA?" teriak Jaejoong galak.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" jawab namja kumal itu balik bertanya.

"Cih.. percaya diri sekali. Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku perlu tahu." Jawab Jaejoong setengah kesal, tentu saja setengah karena dia sayang nyawa. Dia takut kalau sampai pembunuh itu tersinggung dan marah, bukan hal yang mustahil ia akan membunuh Jaejoong saat itu juga.

Namja itu menoleh, "Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku buronan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang diincar oleh seluruh jajaran kepolisian Seoul." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kesedihan. "Apa kau takut padaku?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong bergeming, tidak menjawab.

"Bolehkah aku sedikit bercerita padamu? Aku lelah menyimpannya sendirian."

Jaejoong memandang wajah kucel itu dengan perasaan yang sulit tergambarkan. Kemudian dengan ragu ia menangguk kecil.

"Aku …. Aku sama sekali tidak membunuh orang itu. Aku memang datang ke kantor tersebut tepat di hari dimana dia tewas, ketika aku masuk ke ruangannya, dia sudah tergeletak di lantai. Dia sudah meninggal. Darahnya banyak sekali. Sangat mengerikan. Aku takut. Aku lari tapi pihak kemanan gedung tersebut mencoba mengejarku, aku semakin takut dan aku berlari makin cepat, mencoba kabur dari mereka dan sekarang aku malah menjadi tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan ini." Suara beratnya tercekat di tenggorokan, Jung Yunho menarik nafas dalam dan melanjutkan, "Apa kau akan menghubungi polisi dan memberi tahu tentang keberadaanku disini? Di kamarmu?" Wajahnya ia hadapkan ke arah Jaejoong yang masih diam mematung, matanya memerah, Jaejoong yakin namja berpenampilan seperti gembel yang berselonjor pasrah itu sedang menangis, meskipun tidak dengan air mata yang berderai-derai.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong seperti bisa merasakan perasaan ketakutan yang dirasakan namja itu, menyerah dengan rasa iba yang tidak kunjung hilang. Jaejoong beranjak duduk di tepian ranjangnya, dan menatap namja itu sejenak kemudian dia menggeleng.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh kembali berseliweran di kepalanya, tentang bagaimana tanggapan Junsu, bila ia bercerita bahwa buronan yang tadi pagi heboh dibicarakannya itu tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mungkin Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya akan langsung menjerit, '**Astaga, Cepat hubungi polisi, KIM! Sekarang juga, ini GILA! Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apakah dia tampan seperti di Koran, Kim?'**

Atau reaksi Go Ahra, si ketua redaksi majalah sekolah?

Mungkin dia akan dengan semangat membara menulis di majalah sekolah tentang artikel dengan headline berhuruf bold besar-besar berjudul '**KIM JAEJOONG MEMBAWA MASUK BURONAN DAN BERPELUKAN DI DALAM KAMARNYA YANG TERTUTUP'** meskipun kenyataannya namja itu masuk sendiri ke kamar Jaejoong, dan berpelukan yang dimaksud adalah ketika namja kumal ini membekap mulut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong berontak mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi yeoja menor itu pasti tidak akan percaya.

Lamunan Jaejoong yang sudah melenceng kemana-mana itu dipecahkan begitu saja oleh namja buron tersebut.

"Kau benar tidak akan memberitahu polisi tentang keberadaanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap langsung ke dalam mata sipit setajam musang yang memancarkan kejujuran itu, masa bodoh dengan artikel yang nanti akan diterbitkan Ahra bila ini semua terbongkar. Tatapan namja ini sama sekali tidak meragukan dan ia terlihat begitu membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Terimakasih." Desah namja itu lega. Dia bahkan tersenyum.

Mau tidak mau Jaejoong ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Unggg.. boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Jawab si cantik singkat.

"Nde, jinjja gomawo Jaejoong shi." Namja itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar.

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Jaejoong shi… boleh aku bertanya lagi?" namja itu terihat ragu.

"Apa?"

"Apa aku.. aku.. boleh.. tinggal.. hmm.. disini?" tanyanya terputus-putus.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin akan pendengarannya.

"Maksudku.. Aku tinggal disini untuk sementara." Pinta Yunho lagi. "ah.. maafkan aku, atas kelancanganku, Jaejoong shi. Tapi aku sangat butuh temp…" Jung Yunho tidak jadi meneruskan permintaannya ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong paham maksud Yunho. Namja itu buronan polisi yang paling dicari. Dia butuh tempah untuk bersembunyi. Dan dia memilih Jaejoong.

"Bukan karena aku ingin kabur dari hukum. Tapi aku tidak mau dipenjara karena perbuatan yang sama sekali tidak aku perbuat." Jelas namja itu menggebu-gebu.

Kim Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Kenapa hari ini dia harus mengalami hal-hal yang begitu memusingkan? Kenapa namja ini harus datang ke rumah ini diantara banyaknya rumah di komplek ini, kenapa harus kesini dan kenapa harus di kamar Jaejoong?

Jaejoong merasakan tatapan penuuh harap Yunho berubah perlahan menjadi tatapan putus asa. Dan Jaejoong dengan bodohnya kembali kalah dengan rasa iba yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangguk. Kim Jaejoong seperti tidak sadar apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sungguh. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk ketika melihat tatapan mengiba Yunho pada dirinya.

Kali ini namja lusuh tersebut tidak lagi tersenyum, ia langsung bangkit dan memeluk Jaejoong sambil berteriak mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali pada namja cantik itu. Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat namja buron itu, untung saja Jung Yunho segera sadar atas kelakuannya.

"Ma-maaf Joongie." Katanya salah tingkah. Yunho tidak menyadari bahwa panggilannya terhadap namja cantik itu sudah berubah dari panggilan formal menjadi panggilan yang terdengar manis. Hal itu mengalir begitu saja.

Jaejoong tertunduk, berjalan keluar kamar. Yunho tidak mampu mencegah kepergian namja cantik itu. Perasaan Yunho menjadi sangat was-was. Apa mungkin sekarang Jaejoong akan memanggil security rumahnya? Atau mengadukan dirinya pada polisi? Tapi karena apa? Karena dia memeluk namja cantik itu? Jung Yunho mondar-mandir di kamar besar Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya. Sekarang dia harus apa? Melompat lagi lewat balkon? Kabur terbirit-birit? Tapi kemana?

'HAISH JINJJA..' teriaknya kesal.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka lagi, Yunho dengan sigap memasang kuda-kuda, siapa tahu yang datang adalah pihak satpam rumah Jaejoong yang akan menangkap dan mengikatnya dengan tali rafia?

Namun betapa leganya hati Yunho saat dilihatnya ternyata yang datang adalah Jaejoong. Sendirian. Dengan piring berisi Katsudon lengkap dengan irisan daun bawang dan saus kental diatasnya.

"Ini, makanlah. Kau pasti lapar."

Dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, Yunho mengambil piring itu dan mulai makan makanan layak yang tidak pernah dikonsumsinya sejak dua hari yang lalu dengan sangat lahap. Jung Yunho sangat bersyukur bahwa Tuhan memberikan dia penyelamat sebaik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi namja bernama Jung Yunho itu dengan perasaan yang amburadul. Ia tengah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Jaejoong harus tinggal berdua bersama namja buluk itu di kamar? Sekamar? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Umma atau Appa atau minimal Ahjumma Song memergoki mereka?

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi, selagi Yunho masih menikmati makanannya, dia mengguyurkan air dingin ketubuhnya. Segar. Tapi perasaan khawatir ini tidak hilang-hilang. Malah jantungnya semakin berdebar saja. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai bermunculan di kepalanya yang sekarang terselimuti busa-busa sampo.

Sekarang ia sedang mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dan di luar sana ada namja tak dikenal (oke, sedikit dikenal. Setidaknya ia tahu namanya Jung Yunho) yang dituduh sebagai pembunuh sadis dan mengerikan—sekaligus tampan, kemungkinan namja itu playboy sebelum menjadi buronan. Dan namja buronan itu sedang menunggunya.

Kim Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya seperti hendak pecah. Apakah tindakannya menolong Jung Yunho sudah benar? Membahayakan nyawanya tinggal bersama seorang tersangka kasus pembunuhan? Tidak melaporkan keberadaan seorang buronan kepada polisi? Menyembunyikannya di dalam kamar? Apakah itu semua benar? Atau sebaliknya, kalau Jaejoong melapor ke polisi, nyawanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin sesaat Jaejoong akan dikenal orang sebagai orang yang berjasa menangkap buronan muda, dan Jaejoong akan kerepotan dengan wartawan pencari berita dan ditambah Go Ahra yang akan mengejarnya kesana-sini. Kemudian setelah itu hidupnya akan tenang kembali.

'ARGGHHHHH…'

Setelah sekitar satu jam berada di kamar mandi, Jaejoong keluar dengan pakaian lengkap, dia menatap Yunho yang sedang menatapnya tidak berkedip.

"Wae?" tanya namja cantik itu galak.

"Ah? Aniia.."

"Humm.. apa kau mau mandi?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mendongak menatap Jaejoong sumringah. Ia menganggukan kepalanya penuh antusias.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah lemari bajunya, mencari baju yang kemungkinan muat dipakai Yunho yang tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari tubuh kurusnya.

"Ini... ku rasa ini muat untukmu." Jaejoong memberikan kaos putih dan sebuah celana selutut berwarna biru muda.

Dengan riang Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi dan tidak lama terdengar shower yang mengucur deras.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengangkat gagang telefon, setelah berpikir lama di kamar mandi tadi, ia memutuskan untuk melaporkan keberadaan buronan itu di kamarnya, mungkin ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk menghubungi polisi? Saat namja itu sedang mandi?

Sayup-sayup terdengar namja yang berada di dalam itu seperti sedang bernyanyi riang.

'Huh. Lihat saja, dia pasti tidak bisa bernyanyi-nyanyi lagi begitu tahu yang menyambutnya ketika keluar dari kamar mandi itu ternyata polisi.' Gumam jaejoong dalam hati.

Lama-lama sayup lagu itu terdengar lebih jelas ketika shower dimatikan.

.

_Kimi ga sayonara wo tsugezuni dete itta ano hi kara_  
_Kono machi no keshiki ya nioi ga kawatta ki ga suru yo_

_Kimi no subete ni naritakute kawashita yakusoku mo_  
_Hatasarenai mama omoide ni kawatte shimau (Stand By U- DBSK)_

.

Jaejoong termenung ketika mendengar suara renyah Yunho menyanyikan lagu boyband kesukaannya. Tanpa sadar bahwa line telfonnya sudah tersambung.

"Selamat sore, Lee Soo Man dari kepolisian Seoul. Ada yang bisa kami bantu."

"Tolong saya pak. disini.. ada bur.. bur.." Jaejoong tergagap. Suara nyanyian Yunho sudah tidak terdengar, tapi lagu tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga jaejoong.

"Bur?" tanya polisi itu.

"Iya. Disini ada Bur.."

"Ada apa? Katakan yang jelas." Bentak polisi itu tidak sabaran.

Jaejoong mendesah. _T__idak, dia tidak sanggup. _Dia percaya pada cerita Yunho, bukan?

"Bur.. Burung gagak! Saya takut Pak, dan karena sedang sendirian saya jadi tidak tahu harus menelefon siapa. Maaf pak.." jawab Jaejoong ngaco.

"Aish.. ya sudah jangan diulangi. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kamu bilang. Kamu sendirian di rumah?"

"I- iya pak."

Kemudian terdengar nada menggoda, "Mau ditemenin?"

"Tidak pak, makasih."

**Braaaakkkk! ! **

Jaejoong membanting gagang telefon itu dengan keras.

"Polisi menjijikan!" teriaknya.

Kemudian tanpa sadar dia menonjok-nonjok boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu gendut yang diberi nama Chang chang.

"Terima kasih, kau tidak jadi memberitahu polisi tadi, Joongie." Sahut Yunho tiba-tiba dari belakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Aksi brutalnya terhadap Chang chang terhenti, ia menoleh dan terkejut mendapati penampilan namja buronan di hadapannya.

Demi Tuhan, apakah ini Jung Yunho namja yang berpenampilan gembel, berwajah kumal dan berbadan bau yang tadi sempat menodongnya dengan pisang? Kenapa setelah mandi dia bisa berubah menjadi setampan Uknow DBSK, penyanyi idola Jaejoong? Namja buronan dihadapannya ini benar-benar sangat tampan. Catat. Sangat tampan!

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras berusaha menyadarkan fatamorgana yang tengah berlangsung di depan matanya.

"Gwenchana? Pipimu memerah Joongie." Yunho menangkap lembut tangan Jaejoong yang masih saja menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri dengan cukup keras.

Merasa salah tingkah, Jaejoong segera beranjak berdiri, menarik salah satu bantal di atas ranjang, dan mengempaskannya ke dada Yunho. Sebelum namja itu sempat berkata apa pun, Jaejoong sudah mendorong buronan tampan itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi lagi dan kemudian menutup pintu dengan suara keras. Jaejoong menahan pintu kamar mandi itu dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Ya.. Yaaaa!" Yunho menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Ssssttt… jangan berisik! Nanti ketauan!" seru Jaejoong sambil bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi. "Kau tidur di sana saja!" teriaknya.

"NDEEEE? ? ?"

.

.

.

Siang ini masih sama seperti siang kemarin, Junsu masih tetap heboh menenteng-nenteng Koran baru dengan berita yang tetap sama, _buronan itu._

Tapi hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda, Shim Changmin juga ikut heboh.

"Gimana? Gimana? Apa dia sudah tertangkap?" tanyanya, entahlah sebenarnya dia mengharapkan buronan itu tertangkap atau tidak, nada suaranya tidak begitu jelas.

"Dia masih bebas! Keren sekali kan." Jawab Junsu.

"Uh.. Omonak.. keren sekali!" respon heboh Changmin.

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Entah apa yang ditertawakan, Jaejoong tidak terlalu mengerti. Seandainya saja mereka tahu buronan yang mereka hebohkan itu sedang mendekam di kamar mandi Jaejoong. Seandainya saja mereka tahu bahwa setelah mandi, buronan itu kelihatan sangat tampan dan mirip Uknow DBSK. Buronan tampan yang terkunci di dalam kamar mandi Jaejoong, buronan yang menyebabkan Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Memikirkan nasib dirinya ke depan bersama si buronan. _Eh? _Tuh kan, akibat tidak tidur pikiran Jaejoong jadi ngaco.

Sedangkan si buronan tampaknya tidur dengan nyaman, terdengar dengkuran dari kamar mandi. Mungkin itu adalah kali pertama dia tidur setelah berhari-hari terlunta-lunta.

Ingatan Jaejoong melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi saat ia setengah sadar menarik-narik gagang pintu kamar mandi yang tidak juga terbuka, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sendiri yang mengunci pintu itu dari luar.

Jaejoong membuka kunci pintu itu dengan perasaan sangat kesal, karena ia baru saja tertidur sekitar setengah jam sebelum weckernya berbunyi. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang duduk di atas kloset, memangku bantal yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya semalam, menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas. Dan perlahan-lahan darah mengalir turun dari hidung namja tampan itu. Rupanya ia kedinginan semalaman. _Poor._

Tapi karena Jaejoong sedang kesal, ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan mendorong namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelah berdiri di depan wastafel sendirian, ia termenung memandangi pantulan dirinya, Jaejoong baru menyadari penampilannya yang super aut-autan, wajahnya yang berminyak, rambut almond kebanggaannya yang menjabrik ke atas, lingkaran mata yang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan zombie, dan namja tampan tadi melihatnya! Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong si perfeksionis terlihat mengenaskan dihadapan seorang buronan tampan.

'AARRRGHHHHH..'

.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Junsu memecah lamunan Jaejoong tentang masa kelam yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

"Nde. Gwencahana." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Kau kelihatan pucat, Hyung."

Jaejoong memang merasakan perutnya melilit sakit, dia baru ingat bahwa semalam katsudon yang dibuatkan Ahjumma Song untuknya dimakan oleh Yunho, pagi ini dia juga tidak sempat sarapan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Minnie. Aku mau pesan makanan, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pertanyaan. Kedua sahabatnya itu akan sangat cerewet kalau sampai tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang sakit.

"Aku ingin bulgogi pedas dan jus jeruk."

"Aku ingin satu porsi udon, satu porsi tteokpoki, nasi goreng kimchi, …, …, …"

Jaejoong melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang berteriak mengumpat karena pesanannya tidak didengarkan.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong meleparkan tasnya sembarangan dan merebahkan tubuh kurusnya ke atas kasur empuknya. Dia menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang terdapat sticker gliter bintang-bintang yang membentuk suatu rasi. Tangan kanannya terangkat, telunjuknya bergerak mengukir bentuk rasi kesukaannya, rasi bintang Cassiopeia.

Tadi sepulang sekolah tidak ada yang menyambutnya, bahkan Ahjumma Song pun tidak. Salah satu maidnya bilang Ahjumma Song sedang berbelanja ke pasar buah. Jaejoong tidak tahu sejak kapan keluarganya berubah dingin seperti ini. Ummanya menjadi sangat sibuk berbisnis, Appanya juga sibuk berbisnis, seakan melupakan keberadaannya sebagai anak mereka.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan. Mencoba memejamkan matanya, melepas penat. sebelum,

"Joongie."

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar suara manusia yang berasal dari kamar mandinya dan disusul suara ketukan pelan.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang? Bisa buka pintunya, tidak?" tanya suara aneh yang kemudian disadari Jaejoong sebagai suara si buron tampan.

_Clekkkk.._

Setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi, Jaejoong kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, sementara Yunho duduk di atas karpet di dekat kulkas kecil Jaejoong.

"Joongie.."

"Hummm…" Gumam Jaejoong malas.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kumakan? Perutku lapar." Tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sangat pelan, jujur saja ia malu.

"Ambil saja apa yang ada dikulkas." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Jung Yunho berubah sumringah, ia membuka pintu kulkas itu dengan antusias dan berteriak kegirangan saat menemukan buah cantik kecil-kecil yang berwarna merah.

"Uwaaahh.. Strawberry!" soraknya kegirangan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan iri, bagaimana bisa namja itu tampak bahagia hanya karena buah strawberry. Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas dalam.

"Joongie.."

"Apa?" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya menyodorkan sebuah strawberry berwarna merah terang yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Tidak."

Yunho mengangguk. "Joongie…"

"Apa lagi?" Jaejoong mulai terganggu dengan Yunho yang terus menerus memanggil namanya.

"Rumahmu sepi sekali. Apa kau selalu sendiri?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Tidak, ada banyak pelayan, security, tukang kebun, supir. Kenapa? Kau takut ketahuan?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Lalu kedua orang tuamu?" tanyanya lagi.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah muram seketika, Yunho langsung merasa bersalah saat itu juga.

"Mereka tidak ada." Jawabnya sedih.

"Ma-maaf Joongie. Aku sungguh tidak tahu bahwa kau seorang yatim piatu." Ujarnya tulus.

"YAKK! ! ! ! Umma dan Appaku masih hidup, bodoh! Hanya saja mereka tidak ada disini, mereka sibuk bekerja. Tidak pernah berada di rumah, tidak di Seoul, entahlah mereka dimana saat ini." Jawab Jaejoong yang mendadak emosi.

Yunho melongo. Namja cantik dihadapannya ini sungguh unik. Sebentar murung, sebentar sedih, kemudian berubah ketus, galak, menyeramkan. Yunho bergidik membayangkan bila nanti ia dan Joongie membangun rumah tangga, haruskah ia setiap hari menghadapi _mood swing _Jaejoong yang sangat ekstrim itu. Terkesiap dengan khayalannya sendiri tentang masa depan berumah tangga dengan namja cantik penyelamatnya itu, Yunho menepuk dahinya keras.

"Jung Yunho."

"y-ye?"

"Hidungmu sudah tidak berdarah?"

"Anii, aku kan kuat!" kilahnya.

"Baguslah." Jaejoong menjawab dan berdiri.

Yunho tersenyum menyadari bahwa Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat masuk lagi ke kamar mandi!"

Wajah Yunho berubah shock, ternyata Jaejoong bukan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Wae.. wae?" protes Yunho.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Jawab Jaejoong, sambil mendorong-dorong Yunho kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kemana? Tidak akan lama kan?" Yunho memasang wajah aegyo semaksimal mungkin berharap Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkannya terkunci lagi di kamar mandi yang dingin itu. Namun harapannya tidak terkabul, Jaejoong dengan sadisnya kembali menguncinya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Tenang saja. Kau diam lah disitu."

"Apa harus di kamar mandi, Joongie?" Yunho masih giat melancarkan protesnya.

"Memangnya mau dimana lagi?" tanya Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi tanpa mendengarkan lanjutan aksi protes Yunho.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam Jaejoong hanya mondar-mandir di mall besar itu, tepatnya di daerah pakaian dalam pria. Jaejoong teringat bahwa tidak ada pakaian dalamnya yang muat untuk dipakai Yunho. Lalu ia harus beli yang ukuran apa? Otaknya berpikir keras. Kemudian Jaejoong memejamkan matanya mencoba membayangkan milik Yunho. Dan pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

DEGH

'Aishhhh Jinjja! Aku tidak peduli sebesar apa miliknya!'

Dengan asal ia menarik satu box pakaian dalam berukuran XL yang berada paling dekat dengan dirinya. Beruntungnya lagi Jaejoong sempat melihat di boxnya bahwa pakaian dalam itu tertulis beli tiga gratis satu.

Setelah keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu, Jaejoong memacu Lamborgini putihnya kembali ke rumah.

Sedikit refreshing ia memutar jalur ke arah rumahnya melewati kawasan danau dan perbukitan golf yang dilengkapi dengan bungalow-bungalow kecil yang indah. Namun sayang, konon katanya bungalow-bungalow indah itu terkenal sebagai tempat perselingkuhan para pebisnis atau pejabat yang berdompet tebal.

Jaejoong mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit pelan saat memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di setiap bungalow. Apa benar tempat seindah ini adalah tempat untuk melakukan pengkhianatan?

Sebuah Mercedes mewah baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah garasi salah satu bungalow disana, Jaejoong melihat seorang wanita berpakaian sexy yang sangat cantik keluar dari pintu penumpang, wanita itu tampaknya tidak menggunakan bra. Belahan dadanya terlihat jelas. Jaejoong bergidik. Jijik.

Kemudian tidak berapa lama pintu bagian kemudi terbuka, lalu keluarlah seorang namja dengan jas mahalnya, dengan wajah super tampan.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar. Jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak.

**APPA?!**

Jaejoong mencoba memicingkan matanya berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi matanya tidak berbohong. Pria itu adalah benar Appanya. Pria yang tengah merangkul dan tersenyum bersama wanita penyihir itu adalah Appanya.

'Appa, jangan. Tolong jangan masuk.'

Lalu pintu bungalow itu tertutup, menyembunyikan pasangan nista itu di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar air mata Jaejoong meluncur begitu saja, Appanya berduaan dengan wanita itu. Di dalam bungalow indah yang di hujat orang-orang sebagai tempat perselingkuhan dan tempat prostitusi.

Jaejoong merasakan perutnya mual, pandangan matanya kabur.

Apakah itu sosok ayah yang selalu dibanggakannya? Sosok yang selalu menjadi panutannya? Sosok yang selalu ia percaya hanya mencintai keluarganya? Mencintai Umma dan dirinya. Apakah ayahnya tidak puas memiliki ia dan Umma, karena itu Ayahnya mencari kebahagian lain? Karena itukah Ummanya berubah? Apa Umma sudah tahu tentang perselingkuhan Appa? Tentang Appa yang menyeleweng?

Mungkin Jaejoong selama ini belum mengenal betul sosok ayahnya, mungkin sosok yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya bukanlah ayahnya. Mungkin pria yang tadi tersenyum genit sambil merangkul yeoja penyihir tadi itulah ayahnya yang sebenarnya?

Sebelum sempat mencegahnya hati Jaejoong hancur berkeping-keping dan jatuh ke dalam jurang yang tidak berdasar.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Junsu asik sendiri dengan korannya, mereka berdua sedang berada di Hall olah raga, pelajaran itu baru saja selelsai. Mereka punya waktu satu jam sebelum pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Kalau kalian bertanya dimana Changmin, ia sedang mendapatkan dispensasi untuk mengikuti olimpiade ke China.

Jaejoong melamun, Shim Changmin sangat jenius.

Mungkin orang tuanya sangat bangga padanya.

Mungkin Appanya tidak akan menyeleweng apabila mempunyai anak sejenius dan membanggakan seperti Changmin.

Sebuah tangan melambai-lambai tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

Kim Junsu, dia sangat manis, ceria, periang, selalu tersenyum dan sangat lucu.

Mungkin saja Umma dan Appanya akan senang bila mempunyai anak semanis Junsu, yang jelas bukan dirinya.

"Joongie, kenapa sih melamun terus?" tanya Junsu keheranan.

"Ye?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Anii.. Gwenchana." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Kau terlihat sedih." Junsu masiih terus mengintrogasi sahabatnya itu.

"Sedih? Aku tidak sedih. Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" jawab Jaejoong, sedangkan mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Junsu memperhatikan sahabatnya yang belakangan ini memang terlihat semakin kurus dan murung.

"Joongie, ada apa?" desaknya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, air matanya berjatuhan tanpa isakan, membuatnya menjadi terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan dan hancur. Junsu mengerti bahwa sahabatnya belum siap bercerita, ia hanya memandangi jaejoong dengan lembut dan memeluknya.

Setelah merasa sedikit lega, Jaejoong melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Junsu. Dan melirik ke arah Koran yang tergeletak terbuka begitu saja.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasusnya, su-ie?" tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya.

Junsu melepas pelukan hangat itu dengan sedikit enggan. Dia paham Jaejoong sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia belum tertangkap Joongie. Kerenkan. Aku yakin dia tidak bersalah." Cerita Junsu berapi-api.

"Kau tahu dari mana Yunho tidak bersalah?"

"Dari wajahnya."

DEGH.. Junsu menoleh dramatis ke arah Jaejoong. "Kau? kau tahu namanya?" tanyanya kaget.

"EH?" Jaejoong terkesiap.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.. jadi selama ini kau juga ngefans sama buronan tampan ini, kau mencari segala informasi tentang namja tampan ini, eoh Joongie? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. HAHAHAHA.." Junsu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu yang menurutnya daebbak.

"Ngefans? Ih.. siapa juga yang ngefans sama namja tukang protes yang hobby makan strawberry dan bernyanyi sendiri di kamar mandi itu."

Junsu berhenti tertawa.

Jaejoong shock dengan tampang bodohnya. Bagaimana dia bisa kelepasan menceritakan tentang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menahan nafas menunggu kelanjutan reaksi Junsu.

"Astaga.. apakah kau sebegitu ngefansnya dengan namja buronan ini, kim? Sampai mengkhayalkan segala sesuatu tentang namja tampan ini, begitu?" Tanya Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong _sweat drop _dan setengah mati menahan emosi, harusnya dia tidak perlu setegang itu sampai menahan nafas ketika berbicara dengan Junsu. Membuang tenaga saja, batinnya.

.

.

Jaejoong menutup pintu mobilnya dan kemudian terdengar bunyi _pip_ dua kali yang menandakan bahwa pintu mobil sport mewah itu telah terkunci.

"Aku pulang." Sapanya lesu, dia tidak pernah lagi berharap ada yang akan menjawab sapaannya ketika pulang sekolah.

"Sayang… sudah pulang?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara lembut yang menyapanya tadi.

"Umma?" teriaknya sumringah.

Detik berikutnya ia mendekap ummanya erat, melepas rindu yang telah lama ditahannya.

"Umma, bogosippo."

"Nado bogosippo.. Baby, gwenchana?" tanya Ummanya, mengelus pelan pipi tirus putra tunggal kesayangannya yang belakangan ini sangat jarang ditemuinya.

"Nde, aku baik-baik saja. Umma, gwenchanayo?" Jaejoong menatap wajah cantik Ummanya.

Ummanya mengangguk dan menciumi rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong makin mengeratkan pelukan terhadap Ummanya, "Umma, saranghae."

Ummanya mengecup bibir cherry yang tersenyum kecil itu dengan gemas. "Nado saranghae, baby. Cepat ganti bajumu dan temani Umma makan siang."

Jaejoong mengangguk semangat, ia tidak akan bertanya kemana Appanya. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apakah Ummanya tahu tentang pengkhianatan Appanya terhadap mereka atau tidak, yang jelas Jaejoong tidak mau merusak moment kebersamaannya bersama sang Umma.

Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bahagia, dia melempar tasnya dan membuka lemari bajunya. Jaejoong ingin segera mengganti bajunya dan kembali turun ke bawah bertemu Ummanya.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang?" sahutan riang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandinya.

_Cleeekk.._

"Hai.." Sapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum cantik.

"Kau? Kau sedang senang yah?" tanya Yunho takut-takut. Jaejoong yang sedang mengamuk memang menyeramkan, tapi Jaejoong yang tersenyum sangat lebar begini ternyata lebih menyeramkan. Yunho tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi detik berikutnya.

"Nde, Ummaku ada di rumah. Aku akan makan siang bersama Umma." Jawabnya, rona bahagia terpancar jelas di wajahnya yang mengundang Yunho untuk ikut tersenyum.

Kim Jaejoong sangat cantik.

Yunho mengangguk, ia paham sekarang kenapa Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau tunggu disini yah, nanti setelah aku selesai makan siang, aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu." Jawab Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu.

Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"Oh.. iya, polisi menemukan tersangka lain dalam kasus pembunuhan direktur perusahaan saingan bisnis ayahmu itu." Lanjut Jaejoong ketika teringat cerita Junsu yang mencekoki dirinya tentang perkembangan kasus pembunuhan yang menyeret Yunho sebagai tersangka utama. Junsu dengan semangat membara menceritakan segala sesuatunya pada Jaejoong, setelah menanggap Jaejoong yang juga ngefans terhadap buronan tampan itu.

.

.

Sore ini Jaejoong berdiri di atas bukit, matanya memperhatikan seorang namja dan yeoja berpakaian sexy yang duduk di atas pangkuan namja berpakaian kantor lengkap itu. Pandangan Jaejoong kemudian beraliih kepada seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat begitu terluka berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Jaejoong mengenal mereka. Pasangan yang bermesraan itu adalah Appanya dengan nenek sihir dan Yeoja yang menangis dan berlutut dibelakang mereka adalah Umma cantiknya. Jaejoong tidak menangis, ia hanya merasakan keringatnya mengucur deras dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya seperti dicengkram keras melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

Tidak.

Hentikan semua ini!

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Jaejoong terisak keras, ketika teringat masa depan keluarganya yang ia lihat di mimpinya tadi.

Mimpi. Itu semua cuma mimpi. Cuma mimpi. M-I-M-P-I! ! !

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

Yorobun, Joaheyo? Suka gak? Kalo enggak Kimmy gak akan lanjut..hehe

Thanks for reading.. kritik dan saran, masukan dan sumbangan ide, kimmy terima dengan besar hati..

Sebelum klik next, ada baiknya menghargai kerja keras seseorang. Mengetik review sebentar tidak keberatan ?

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Last Chapter)**_

Sore ini Jaejoong berdiri di atas bukit, matanya memperhatikan seorang namja dan yeoja berpakaian sexy yang duduk di atas pangkuan namja berpakaian kantor lengkap itu. Pandangan Jaejoong kemudian beraliih kepada seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat begitu terluka berada dibelakang mereka berdua. Jaejoong mengenal mereka. Pasangan yang bermesraan itu adalah Appanya dengan nenek sihir dan Yeoja yang menangis dan berlutut dibelakang mereka adalah Umma cantiknya. Jaejoong tidak menangis, ia hanya merasakan keringatnya mengucur deras dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Jaejoong merasakan jantunya seperti dicengkram keras melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

Tidak.

Hentikan semua ini!

"TIDAAAAKKKKKK!" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Jaejoong terisak keras, ketika teringat masa depan keluarganya yang ia lihat di mimpinya tadi.

Mimpi. Itu semua cuma mimpi. Cuma mimpi. M-I-M-P-I! ! !

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Mimpi buruk itu benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan.

"Joongie.. Joongie.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Jung Yunho dari balik pintu kamar mandi Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong berjalan lunglai ke arah kamar mandi dan membuka kunci pintunya.

_Ckleeek…_

"Joongie, kau habis menangis?" tanya Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Wajah cantiknya sangat pucat, pancaran matanya redup dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi dan suaranya hilang.

Jaejoong membasuh wajahnya, memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di cermin. Pipi tirus, bibir pucat, mata cekung, rambut yang aur-auran.

Apakah itu dirinya?

Kenapa terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan … jelek.

Di cermin itu pula terpantul bayangan Jung Yunho, namja tampan itu terlihat menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh rasa … entahlah. Aneh? Kasihan?

Namja itu terlihat sangat tampan. Walaupun baru bangun tidur dan hanya memakai singlet putih. Tubuhnya besar, dadanya bidang, kulit coklatnya terlihat sexy dan kedua lengannya kokoh. Sangat kontras dengan Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua terus bertatapan melalui cermin itu. Sampai akhirnya Yunho menarik tangan mungil Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan kepala namja cantik itu di dadanya.

Jung Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Namja cantik itu hanya diam di dalam pelukan hangat namja buron yang sudah menjadi tahanan kamar mandinya selama dua hari ini.

Yunho baru menyadari bahwa tubuh namja ini sangat kecil dan kurus. Bahkan tubuh mungil itu tenggelam sempurna dalam pelukannya. Pelukan ini terasa begitu pas. Yunho mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong.

"Joongie, menangislah kalau kau mau. Kau tidak perlu terus menerus berusaha terlihat tegar."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Namun Yunho merasakan kausnya mulai basah dan di cengkram kasar oleh namja cantik yang tubuhnya bersandar sempurna dalam dekapannya.

Setelah puas menumpahkan air mata yang katanya enggan dikeluarkan itu, mata cekung Jaejoong berubah bengkak dan hidungnya memerah. Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan nyaman Yunho.

"Ya! Jangan cari kesempatan ya!" bentak Jaejoong galak.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Namja cantik (mata bengkak dan muka bengep) di hadapan Yunho ini adalah ratunya _mood swing_.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan turun mengambil makanan." Ketus Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Memangnya ada pilihan lain selain menunggu?

.

Jaejoong turun ke ruang makan besar di mansion megahnya. Ternyata disana duduk Appanya yang sedang membaca Koran. Sendirian. Lalu dimana Ummanya? Sudah pergi lagi?

Ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong bertemu Appanya setelah insiden bungalow yang menjijikan itu.

"Baru bangun?" tanya Appanya heran.

Bahkan sekarang Jaejoong tidak berani lagi menatap wajah appanya. Berhadap-hadapan seperti ini pun rasanya sangat enggan. Jaejoong ingin segera balik lagi saja ke kamarnya. Jaejoong merasa sangat marah dengan appanya. Jaejoong berusaha kerasa untuk tidak lagi menangis ketika ia teringat pada yeoja penyihir yang menggoda Appanya itu. Hatinya kembali terasa sakit.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Bolos?"

Demi Tuhan, tidak lihatkah namja itu wajah putra tunggalnya yang terlihat sangat pucat itu? Tidak lihatkan dia keadaan putranya yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu?

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kepalaku sangat pu-"

"Oh.." Appanya memotong kalimat Jaejoong. "Ya sudah, Appa berangkat ke kantor dulu ya!"

Appanya beranjak dari tempat duduk, mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong singkat dan kemudian berlalu.

Bahkan kata-katanya tidak didengarkan sampai selesai.

.

'Apa benar dia Appaku?'

'Apa aku tidak dicintai lagi olehnya?'

.

Jaejoong meninggalkan meja makan tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Ia berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan membuat Yunho yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang Jaejoong melonjak kaget.

"Joongie, ada apa lagi?" tanya Yunho penuh rasa khawatir.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan telungkup disana. Isakannya mulai terdengar. Tidak perduli bahwa Yunho akan mendengar tangisannya. Padahal sebelum ini Jaejoong tidak pernah mau menangis di depan orang lain, selain kedua sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menangis di hadapan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan seharian itu Jaejoong hanya berdiam di kamar di temani buronan tampan yang terus saja menatapinya heran. Namja cantik itu hanya diam dengan bibir cherry yang mengerucut, boneka gajah berwarna soft blue dipangkuannya, kancing piyamanya copot dan melorot sehingga memperlihatkan bahu dan dadanya yang putih mulus, rambutnya yang halus itu mekar seperti singa, dan mata besar itu balas menatap Yunho sengit.

Sedangkan Yunho saat ini sedang bekerja keras menahan hasratnya. _Oh Come on, _dia adalah buronan kasus pembunuhan bukan kasus pemerkosaan. Tapi namja cantik di hadapannya ini benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda dan lezat(?).

.

Disaat aksi diam-diaman Jaejoong dan Yunho berlangsung, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dua orang yang sedang ribut sambil bercanda dan menuju ke atas. Suara melengking khas lumba-lumba di lautan, dan suara tenor itu terdengar sampai kamar Jaejoong, semakin lama semakin dekat.

Jaejoong kaget. Dia belum siap dengan kedatangan Junsu dan Changmin. 'mau apa dua bocah berisik itu kemari?' batinnya.

Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho cepat, "Kau harus bersembunyi!" Jaejoong mendorongnya ke kamar mandi. "OH.. TIDAK DISINI!" Jaejoong menjadi sangat panik. "Bagaimana kalau Suie atau Minnie mau ke kamar mandi nanti?"

Yunho yang tangannya di tarik-tarik oleh si cantik hanya diam dan pasrah saja tubuhnya teroleng-oleng.

"Kulkas?" batin Jaejoong. Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak muat."

"Kolong tempat tidur!" serunya.

Kemudian Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho masuk ke kolong tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Oh jangan! Cepat keluar lagi Yun! Biasanya Suie akan duduk di karpet, kalau kau di kolong, kau pasti akan kelihatan!"

Yunho hanya menurut, ia merangkak keluar dari kolong tempat tidur.

"LEMARI BAJU! Aish jinjja kenapa baru terpikirkan."

Jaejoong menarik kembali tangan Yunho dan mendorongnya kasar masuk ke dalam lemari bajunya yang super besar itu.

"Nghhhh.." desah jaejoong lega. "Diam di situ. Jangan bikin suara," perintah Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong menutup pintu lemari tersebut dan menguncinya. Jaejoong bersandar di pintu lemari, menenangkan debar jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

Tepat detik berikutnya pintu kamar Jaejoong menjeblak terbuka, kemudian munculah dua kepala mahkluk heboh tersebut.

.

"JOOONGIEEEEEEE.. KAMI DATANG."

Dua mahkluk tersebut langsung mengambil tempat masing-masing, benar saja Junsu duduk di atas karpet menghadap TV dan Changmin yang langsung menggerayangi kulkas Jaejoong.

"Kalian nggak sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sekaligus hatinya merasa senang karena sahabat anehnya datang. Walaupun Jaejoong selalu bilang kalau dua sahabatnya itu aneh, gila, tidak normal, tetap saja Jaejoong sangat menyayangi mereka. Sama seperti mereka menyayangi Jaejoong.

"Udah pulang," jawab Junsu dan Changmin kompak.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dan tersadar. Jam 14.40. "Oohh.." jawabnya.

.

**BRAAAAK! GUBRAK! BRUUUK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh di dalam lemari pakaian Jaejoong. Keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Matanya terbelalak menanti suara mengaduh Yunho, namun untunglah cowok itu penurut, Jung Yunho tetap diam. Justru Jaejoonglah yang tidak bisa menahan senyum saat membayangkan raut kesakitan Yunho yang kejatuhan barang. Mungkin box berisi sepatu dan tas-tasnya yang disimpan di lemarinya itu berjatuhan meniban kepalanya .

"Joongie, kenapa tersenyum-senyum sendiri? Udah gila ya?" Junsu meneliti raut wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menurunkan ujung bibirnya dengan panik. "Eh, Anniii.. Anii.. Siapa yang senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau salah lihat!" jawabnya tergagap.

Gawaaat!

"Aku juga liat kok tadi!" jawab Changmin sambil memakan ice cream vanilla yang baru saja ia temukan di kulkas Jaejoong.

"Nah, kan! Ayo cepat ceritakan, ada apa?" Junsu mulai meneror Jaejoong dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang digerakan berniat untuk mengkelitiki si cantik yang tubuhnya sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhan itu.

Kim Jaejoong semakin mundur-mundur sampai kakinya menabrak tempat tidurnya.

Lalu Junsu menyerang jaejoong dengan jurus kelitikannya, dua uke itu bergelung di atas kasur, dengan Jaejoong yang tertawa kegelian.

.

**BRAAAAAKKK!**

Suara barang jatuh kembali terdengar, kali ini disertai suara orang tercekat. Junsu berhenti mengelitiki Jaejoong. Ia menoleh bingung.

"Suara apaan tuh?" tanyanya sambil melongo ke arah Jaejoong.

Changmin yang masih asyik memakan ice creamnnya berhenti menyuapkan sendok ke mulutnya dan tertegun.

.

'Oh- oh- Jung Yunho' Batin Jaejoong.

.

"Oh… mmm… itu suara barang-barangku yang berjatuhan di lemari," jawab Jaejoong, berusaha menampilkan wajah selugu mungkin.

"Bukan yang itu! Ada suara lain!" balas Junsu kekeuh.

"Ngg… suara yang lain apa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. "Aku tidak dengar." Jaejoong berkilah.

"Aku juga denger kok." Changmin malah ikut memperkeruh suasana.

"Jangan-jangan…." Junsu mulai menganalisa keadaan dengan insting sotoynya.

Jaejoong kembali khawatir, bisa saja insting Junsu kali ini benar.

"Jangan-jangan penunggu kamarmu marah karena kita terlalu ribut," kata Junsu lagi dengan suara dibuat sedramatis mungkin.

"Tapi tadi suaranya seperti suara manusia. Lebih tepatnya seperti suara seorang laki-laki!" analisa si Jenius Changmin.

Junsu meloncat turun dari ranjang, bergaya ala detektif dan memeriksa setiap sudut kamar. Jaejoong berusaha tenang sambil mencengkram kunci lemari di saku celana piyamanya.

Changmin sudah kembali menekuni ice cream vanillanya.

Junsu masih berjalan kesana-kemari mencari asal suara tadi, sampai berita di TV menayangkan tentang kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan Yunho terdengar.

"Uwah! Ada berita tentang My Yunho, buronan hatiku yang sangat tampan!" serunya antusias.

Jaejoong membayangkan reaksi Yunho ketika ia mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan Junsu untuknya. Mungkin namja tampan itu akan pingsan saking ge-ernya.

Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Lalu seperti bisa membayangkan senyuman Jaejoong, Yunho berdeham sangat pelan.

.

"Ekhmm…"

.

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Junsu menoleh cepat. Jaejoong terjatuh ke atas ranjang saking kagetnya, langsung menirukan suara berat yang dibuat Yunho.

"Ehemmm… eheemmmm… aduuhh… serak nih suara!" kata Jaejoong beralasan.

"Sudah ku duga!" seru Junsu tiba-tiba sambil meloncat ke dekat Jaejoong.

Suara TV masih bergaung di dekat mereka, "Sudah hampir satu minggu buronan berusia delapan belas tahun itu melarikan diri dan belum ada seorang pun yang melihatnya…"

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak kencang. Walaupun ia tahu analisa Junsu selalu melenceng dan tidak masuk akal, tetap saja ia deg-degan.

Junsu mengguncang-guncang bahu Jaejoong sambil membelalakkan mata. "Joongie.. kau.. kau.. pasti.."

"Apaaa?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar dengan jantung berdebar-debar sambil ikut-ikutan membelalakan mata.

.

'Duh Jangan-jangan… ketahuan…'

.

Junsu mengecilkan suaranya, "Jangan-jangan selama ini kau laki-laki! Suaramu tadi berat sekali!"

Seketika itu juga tawa Yunho meledak, namun suara Yunho tersamarkan oleh suara Changmin yang juga tertawa sangat kencang dan suara teriakan Jaejoong yang mengomel.

"Ya! Selama ini aku memang laki-laki, paboya!" marah Jaejoong pada Junsu.

Kemudian mereka bertiga (dan satu buronan di dalam lemari) tertawa bersamaan.

.

"HUAH.. Ice creamnya habis. Eh... Siapa yang memakan strawberry-strawberry ini, Hyung?" tanya Changmin ketika ia hendak membuang box ice cream ke tempat sampah.

"Eh? Oh.. itu.. engg.." Jaejoong tidak mungkin bilang bahwa dirinya yang makan buah-buahan itu, Jaejoong tidak suka makan strawberry secara langsung, menurutnya buah itu terlalu asam jika dimakan langsung. Tapi dia sangat suka jus strawberry atau susu strawberry. Dan kedua sahabatnya tahu itu.

"Ah.. beritanya habis. Kita pergi yuk." Seruan Junsu menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

"Ayuk!" Jawab Jaejoong semangat.

"Tapi kau kan sedang sakit, Hyung." Bantah Changmin.

"Justru aku butuh udara segar dan refreshing. Iya. Benar. Begitu." Jawab Jaejoong kembali beralasan. "kalian keluarlah, aku mau ganti baju."

"Heh? Sejak kapan kami harus keluar ketika kau mengganti bajumu?" tanya Junsu polos.

Jaejoong berpikir keras. "Ah.. ya benar juga. Kalau begitu kalian sekalian bantu aku membereskan barang-barangku yang berjatuhan dari lemari ya."

"Oh.. No, Thank you. Aku tunggu di mobil saja." Changmin langsung melesat keluar.

"Junsu.. kau mau kan bantu aku?" tantang Jaejoong.

Junsu menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu sebanyak apa barang Jaejoong di lemari. "Ak- aku.. aku menyusul Changmin saja. Ppaiii.." Junsu langsung lari terbirit-birit.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong merasa puas luar biasa. Puas. Puas. Puas.

Ia menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen, miso, dan segelas strawberry milk shake berwarna pink yang amat lezat. Kedua sahabatnya kontan memelototi namja cantik itu dengan heran.

"Laper, Hyung?" tanya Changmin heran.

"He-eh!" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeruput habis milkshakenya.

"Nggak makan berapa abad, Joongie?" sambung Junsu lebay.

"Mmmmm… tadi pagi nggak sarapan," balas Jaejoong sambil tetap menunduk tidak tergiur candaan Junsu. Ia teringat percakapan singkat dengan appanya yang membuat paginya kacau. Dan sesaat milkshakenya terasa pahit.

"Susu?" tanya Junsu lagi. Kedua sahabatnya tahu, Jaejoong tidak bisa kalau tidak minum susu setiap pagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kedua temannya bertatapan. Jaejoong menenggak tetesan terakhir milkshakenya. Kemudian bersandar pada kursi restaurant sambil bernapas lega dan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Huuuaaaahhh… kenyaaaaaang…," desahnya.

"Hyung, kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba berubah serius. Ia menurunkan tangan yang tadi mengganjal dagunya dan menatap hyung cantiknya dalam-dalam.

Kim Jaejoong tertegun.

Masalah?

Di kepalanya berkelebat bayangan keluarganya, Ummanya, Appanya, Yeoja nenek sihir, lalu namja buronan tampan itu…

Jaejoong mendongak menatap kedua sahabatnya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dari kemarin aku telat makan, lalu tadi pagi perutku sedikit sakit, makanya tidak sarapan. Dan juga tidak pergi ke sekolah. Tapi sekarang udah sembuh." Jawabnya.

Alasan itu setengah benar, walau sebenarnya bukan karena telat makan, melainkan tidak makan. Namun tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan bilang begitu pada Junsu dan Changmin.

Kedua sahabatnya itu tampak kecewa dengan penjelasan Jaejoong, namun mau tidak mau mereka harus percaya karena Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Jaejoong bukan tipe yang bisa dipaksa jika sudah memutuskan tidak akan menceritakan masalahnya pada siapa pun. Walau begitu, baik Junsu mau pun Changmin tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang punya masalah yang lebih besar daripada sekedar sakit perut.

Siapa pun bisa melihat perubahan pada wajah Jaejoong beberapa hari belakangan ini. tidak, sebenarnya bukan baru-baru ini mereka menyadarinya. Sejak Umma Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyibukkan diri dengan bisnisnya di luar negeri dua tahun yang lalu. Kadang-kadang namja cantik itu tanpak melamun sendiri dengan wajah sedih.

Keduanya juga curiga kali ini bukan itu saja yang sedang menghantui pikiran Jaejoong. Bukan sekedar Ummanya yang mendadak sibuk. Jaejoong. Ia tampak semakin kurus dan kehilangan senyum lepas yang biasanya selalu terlihat di wajahnya. Sinar matanya yang indah sekarang meredup dan samar-samar tampak rapuh.

Jaejoong merasa canggung karena kebisuan yang muncul di antara mereka. Ia mengangkat tangannya. "Pesen makanan buat dibawa pulang ah!" serunya, kemudian ketika seorang waitress menghampiri ia menyebutkan apa saja pesanannya.

"Soup Miso, Takoyaki dan Tempura dua porsi, untuk take away."

Junsu dan Changmin tambah melongo memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Buat siapa, Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Buat penghuni kamar." Jawab Jaejoong asal.

"Serius ah, Joongie!" Junsu menjadi kesal.

"Hahaha.. Buat orang rumah." Jaejoong tertawa garing.

.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang memakan makanan yang ia bawa dengan sangat lahap. Namja buronan ini benar-benar sangat tampan. Bahkan ketika makanpun dia tetap tampan.

"Terima kasih banyak Joongie." Ucapnya sambil membuang box bekas makanan itu ke tempat sampah dan setelah itu kakinya seperti berjalan otomatis masuk ke kamar mandi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tersenyum. Kasihan sekali buronan tampan itu. Dia memang tidak dipenjara di dalam sel, tapi dia di penjara di dalam kamar mandi Jaejoong.

"Joongie. Ayo kunci pintu kamar mandinya."

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri mendekati Yunho. Dia berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan namja tampan itu. Menatap ke dalam mata musang yang berhasil membuat dadanya berdebar-debar.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan terus di dalam sana? Kau boleh menonton TV, aku akan mengerjakan tugas sekolahku." Tawar Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho kegirangan.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk memfokuskan pikirannya pada tugas fisika di depannya. Sementara Yunho tertawa-tawa menonton serial komedi yang sedang berlangsung di tv.

"Cih.. dasar buronan tidak berperasaan." Gerutu Jaejoong yang kebetulan terdengar oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, "Gak mau nonton dulu? lucu loh."

Jaejoong mendengus. Memandangi Yunho dengan jengkel, lalu kembali melihat ke bukunya yang masih terbuka.

"Sudah tahu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, malah diajak nonton TV!" Jaejoong menggores-gores kertas coretannya dengan kesal. Kemudian bayangan gelap menutupinya. Rumus-rumus yang sebelumnya terlihat menjadi gelap dan tidak terbaca.

Jaejoong mendongak. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar cepat. Wajah Yunho ada tepat di atasnya, namja tampan itu kini memandangi soal di meja Jaejoong dengan wajah serius.

"Ooohhh… soal ini… begini…"

Yunho mengambil pensil di tangan Jaejoong dan segera mencoret-coret kertas kosong dengan rumus-rumus dan jawaban. Tangannya bergerak cepat, seperti sudah amat mahir menjawab soal rumit semacam itu. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah setengah mati. Tubuh athletis Yunho sekarang menyelimuti dirinya dari belakang, hembusan napas halus namja itu terasa jelas di leher Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia menahan napas. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras di keningnya. Napasnya tersendat. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali.

"Selesai!" seru Yunho akhirnya. Ia menjauh dari Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menarik napas lega. Debaran jantungnya mulai bisa teratasi sekarang.

"Kenapa Joongie? Mukamu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Anniii.. Gwenchana!" Jaejoong mengelak ketika Yunho hendak menyentuh keningnya. Dia tidak sakit. Tidak mungkin ia mengaku tanpa sadar sudah setengah mati menahan napas saking gugupnya.

Yunho tersenyum. Lagi-lagi bibir berbentuk hati itu melengkung indah. Namja tampan itu mematikan TV dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah malam. Waktunya tidur," ujarnya.

Betapa kagetnya Jaejoong ketika dilihatnya Yunho sudah berdiri di dalam kamar mandi, menanti pintu dikunci dari luar. Padahal kemarin buronan tampan itu masih memberontak setengah mati karena harus tidur di dalam sana.

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Terdengar siulan Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

Ketika itu jaejoong merasakan bahwa kamarnya sangat lenggang dan begitu sepi. Padahal selama ini dia memang tidur sendiri. Kenapa rasanya keberadaan Yunho membuat kamarnya menjadi penuh dan hidup. Dan saat namja tampan itu kembali ke habitatnya, Jaejoong langsung merasakan kesepian.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa trio rusuh, Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong sedang duduk di pojok kantin. Ketiganya tampak punya kegiatan masing-masing. Changmin yang tangan kanannya sibuk memegang roti isi daging dan tangan kirinya sibuk mencocolkan kentang goreng ke mayonnaise. Junsu yang sibuk dengan sebuah majalah sampai wajahnya tidak terlihat. Dan Jaejoong yang tidak sibuk.

"Nggak baca koran lagi, suie?"

"Hm.." balas Junsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah.

"Su, su, su, su, su.." ganggu Jaejoong yang merasa kesal diacuhkan Junsu.

"Apa sih, Joongie? Suaramu aneh tau! Jangan berisik ah, lagi seru nih."

"Berita tentang buronan tampan lagi?" tanya Jaejoong tak berputus asa.

"Sudah basi, sekarang ada model tampan yang sedang naik daun." Jawab Junsu.

Kemudian Jaejoong mengintip cover majalah yang sedang di pegang sahabatnya itu, ada foto besar namja berwajah super cassanova, yang sedang duduk di atas pasir pantai, namja itu memakai kemeja tidak dikancing. Senyumnya sok manis dan gayanya sok keren. Jidatnya luas. Tangan namja itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan raut wajahnya tampak berusaha menggoda siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit geli. Mendadak sekelebat wajah Yunho melintas di otaknya.

Apa Yunho pernah berfoto seperti itu?

Kalau benar Yunho pernah berfoto seperti itu, Jaejoong sudah memutuskan untuk memanggil polisi begitu ia pulang. Jaejoong tidak mau tinggal dengan namja bergaya jijay seperti itu.

Membayangkan hal itu Jaejoong cekikikan sendiri, membuat alis Changmin naik sebelah. Dan Junsu menurunkan majalah yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong judes menutupi salah tingkahnya.

"Hyung aneh!" komentar Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Haduh, Joongie. Makanya perbanyak melihat majalah seperti ini, biar otakmu gak rusak!" cerocos Junsu.

"Memangnya itu siapa sih? Namanya siapa? Gak kenal." Cueknya.

"Namanya Park Yoochun! Lihat-lihat, dia sangat kharismatik dan jidatnya .. omo.. bersinar sekali." Cerita Junsu berapi-api.

Kontan saja Jaejoong dan Changmin tertawa.

"Menurut aku sih, masih jauh lebih tampan si buronan! Tampan, cool, smart, walaupun hobby banget makan strawber…." Jaejoong segera tersadar dan mendekap mulutnya. "Ups!"

Gawat!

Salah bicara lagi!

Kedua sahabatnya langsung bertatapan sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Nah.. kan.. secret admirer-nya Jung Yunho nih." goda Junsu sambil cengengesan.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah, sudah seperti hangus terbakar.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Jaejoong tanpa semangat ketika ia memasuki rumahnya yang megah itu, sore itu begitu mendung, mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi lesu. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya yang terbuat dari jati asli import dari Kalimantan itu dengan perlahan. Pintu yang sangat kokoh yang seakan mengejeknya. Mengejek ketakutan Jaejoong yang harus ia hadapi di dalam sana.

.

**_PRANNNNGGGG…._**

"Kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan .. Fine.. Akan ku kabulkan permohonan ceraimu detik ini juga, Kim Heechul!"

Kim Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Selama ini kedua orang tuanya memang sudah tidak pernah terihat mesra lagi, mereka saling menghindar dan mendiamkan satu sama lain, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada mereka saling berteriak dan …

Apakah sekarang mereka benar-benar akan bercerai?

Apa tidak ada lagi cinta sedikitpun diantara mereka berdua?

Apa tidak ada lagi cinta untuknya?

.

Jaejoong membuka kembali pintu yang baru saja di tutupnya, ia berlari keluar dari rumahnya menerobos hujan yang mulai turun.

Jaejoong terus berlari. Napasnya memburu. Ia sulit menghirup udara di tengah derasnya hujan. Dadanya sakit. Namun Jaejoong tetap berlari sekuat tenaga, sampai akhirnya kakinya terasa kaku, seakan-akan Jaejoong tidak akan bisa berlari lagi seumur hidup.

Kepala Jaejoong mendadak pening. Matanya mengabur. Mungkin juga karena derasnya hujan yang sekarang sudah membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

Jaejoong berdiam di pinggir jalan yang sepi, lama sekali. Pikirannya kosong. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih atau tidak. Hatinya terlalu sakit seperti ditusuk, atau mungkin sudah berdarah. Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah darah hasil tusukan itu masih tersisa untuk aliran kehidupan dalam dirinya atau tidak.

Seseorang tiba-tiba meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong merasakan gesekan rambut yang basah di antara tengkuk dan punggungnya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, sampai mati rasa. Ia berusaha mengabaikan hatinya yang terus meronta-ronta.

Jaejoong mendongak. Menengok kebelakang. Matanya terbelalak.

.

"Yunho!"

.

Bisa-bisanya ia berhalusinasi!

Namun bayangan Yunho yang memeluknya dari belakang itu tampak begitu nyata. Namja itu memakai topi Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kaus hijau tuanya juga basah kuyup. Tapi namja itu tampak tidak peduli. Ia membalik tubuh gemetaran Jaejoong dan memandangi namja cantik itu dengan ekpresi sulit terbaca. Prihatin, sedih, kasihan… entahlah.

Begitu Jaejoong memandang wajah Yunho, rasa pening di kepalanya kembali menyerangnya sampai-sampai namja cantik itu tidak bisa menerka-nerka apakah kepalanya masih mampu menampung beban pikiran yang begitu banyak di otaknya.

"Kau.. Bagaimana…?" bisiknya.

"Aku melihatmu berlari. Lalu aku menyelinap keluar dan melompat dari balkon kamarmu. Aku mengejarmu." jawab Yunho pelan dengan suara berat.

Jaejoong merunduk.

"Menangislah kalau kau mau, Joongie.." desak Yunho. Suaranya bergumam lirih di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benci Yunho..

Kenapa namja ini selalu selalu selalu selalu selalu tahu apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong?

Kenapa?

Emosi dalam diri Jaejoong meluap-luap. Hatinya sesak. Ia kesal. Ia marah pada semua orang.

Kenapa tidak ada yang memahami dirinya? Kenapa pula Yunho harus berada di sini, membuatnya merasakan keinginan untuk dicintai yang begitu besar?

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia membenamkan tubuh Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Semakin lama semakin erat. Hangat, walaupun hujan air dingin itu semakin deras.

Aneh… rasanya beban berat di hati Jaejoong menjadi lebih ringan. Hatinya menghangat. Ia merasa dilindungi, tidak pernah ditinggalkan….

Sudah lama Jaejoong tidak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti ini.

Perlahan-lahan mata Jaejoong terpejam.

Capek..

Jaejoong ingin tidur tenang… kalau bisa, tidak pernah bangun lagi.

.

.

Suara-suara gaduh membangunkan Jaejoong. Kepalanya terasa penuh dan berat. Matanya sulit dibuka, bengkak, dan terasa lengket. Dahinya berdenyut-denyut sakit sekali. Jaejoong mengusap mata dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian membukanya pelan-pelan, namja cantik berwajah pucat itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

Ada seseorang di sisi tempat tidurnya. Namun Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

.

Yunhokah…?

.

Orang itu menjatuhkan kepala di sisi tubuh Jaejoong yang masih terbaring. Tangannya yang gemetaran merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda Joongie? Tuan muda, sudah sadar? Syukurlah.. Tenang ya… tenang saja…tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencelakai tuan muda Joongie." isak orang itu.

.

Bukan Yunho.

.

"Ahjumma Song.." bisik Jaejoong serak. Dia bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan bingung.

.

"Nyonya.. Tuan Muda Joongie sudah sadar…" teriak Ahjumma Song.

.

Pintu kamar Jaejoong menjeblak terbuka, menampakan sosok cantik ummanya yang diliputi rasa khawatir.

"Joongie.. baby.." Ummanya mendekat ke arah ranjang putra tunggalnya dan duduk menggenggam jemari pucat putra cantiknya.

Jaejoong menoleh sebentar memperhatikan ekspresi sendu Ummanya, lalu ia menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Masih setengah sadar, Jaejoong melihat banyak orang di bawah, di halaman rumahnya. Semua berseragam hitam. Di antara mereka hanya satu orang yang menggunakan kaus berwarna hijau. sewarna kaus Yunho sewaktu terakhir ia melihat namja tampan itu di tengah hujan. Dan ada Appanya yang terlihat serius berbicara dengan salah satu pria berseragam itu.

Jaejoong masih tidak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia terlihat linglung. Kepalanya yang terus berdenyut membuatnya sulit berpikir.

"A-apa…?"

"Tenang, sayang… pembunuh itu sudah ditangkap… dia tidak sempat berbuat jahat padamu!" ujar Ummanya sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Jaejoong untuk mencerna kata-kata Ummanya.

Pembunuh?

Ditangkap?

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata. Ia memperjelas pandangannya ke luar kamar.

Polisi! Dan…

"YUNHO!"

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang. Ia berusaha turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke balkon kamarnya. Namun tangan Ummanya lebih dulu menahannya.

"Sayang… tenanglah! Baby.. kau sedang sakit." tahan Ummanya.

Dia tidak bersalah! Yunho tidak bersalah!

Jaejoong memberontak di pelukan Ummanya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kosong ke depan. Jaejoong panik luar biasa. Seandainya saja tubuhnya tidak selemah ini, ia pasti akan lolos dari pelukan yang sebetulnya sangat ia rindukan itu dengan mudah.

"Ja-jangan! Yunho bukan pembunuh, umma! Bukaann! Jangan ditangkap!" jerit Jaejoong histeris

Sosok polisi-polisi itu nyaris menghilang dari taman. Yunho menoleh ke atas tepat ke kamar Jaejoong. Wajahnya kaget melihat Jaejoong. Yunho terlihat begitu sedih, namun detik berikutnya Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. Memohon agar Jaejoong jangan mengejarnya.

Kemudian ia menghilang.

.

"YUNHOOOOO…!"

.

Kenapa namja itu masih bisa tersenyum?

Kenapa senyumnya begitu menyayat hati?

Kenapa dia harus pergi?

.

Jaejoong menyerah di pelukan Ummanya. Ia diliputi kesedihan luar biasa. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin, menjeritkan Yunho bukan pembunuh sampai suaranya habis. Tidak mungkin seorang Yunho membunuh! Yunho orang paling paling paling baik yang pernah Jaejoong temui.

Kalau namja itu memang jahat, dia bisa menyerang Jaejoong kapan saja dia mau, dia pasti sudah menyandera Jaejoong dan memberontak karena makanan yang diberikan Jaejoong hanyalah strawberry, strawberry dan strawberry. Namja itu punya kesempatan seminggu ini untuk menjahatinya.

Kalau namja itu jahat, dia tidak mungkin mau membantu Jaejoong membuat PR dan membersihkan kamar mandi, tidak mungkin juga menawarkan diri untuk dikurung di dalam kamar mandi. Mengejar Jaejoong di tengah hujan deras dan membuat dirinya dikenali.

Kalau namja itu jahat, tidak mungkin pelukannya terasa begitu hangat, tidak mungkin ia mau bersedih untuk Jaejoong.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong membutuhkannya saat ini…

.

"Maafkan aku Yun…." Lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

Ottokhae? Joaheyo?

Please kindly leave review to show your support to this story.. if it doesnt bother you.. if this story deserves a review, please leave yours..

Gomawo.. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Last Chapter)_

_Jaejoong menyerah di pelukan Ummanya. Ia diliputi kesedihan luar biasa. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin, menjeritkan Yunho bukan pembunuh sampai suaranya habis. Tidak mungkin seorang Yunho membunuh! Yunho orang paling paling paling baik yang pernah Jaejoong temui._

_Kalau namja itu memang jahat, dia bisa menyerang Jaejoong kapan saja dia mau, dia pasti sudah menyandera Jaejoong dan memberontak karena makanan yang diberikan Jaejoong hanyalah strawberry, strawberry dan strawberry. Namja itu punya kesempatan seminggu ini untuk menjahatinya._

_Kalau namja itu jahat, dia tidak mungkin mau membantu Jaejoong membuat PR dan membersihkan kamar mandi, tidak mungkin juga menawarkan diri untuk dikurung di dalam kamar mandi. Mengejar Jaejoong di tengah hujan deras dan membuat dirinya dikenali._

_Kalau namja itu jahat, tidak mungkin pelukannya terasa begitu hangat, tidak mungkin ia mau bersedih untuk Jaejoong._

_Tidak mungkin Jaejoong membutuhkannya saat ini…_

"Maafkan aku Yun…." Lirih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di pelukan Ummanya. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemah, demamnya sangat tinggi. Umma Kim menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat kesayangan Jaejoong yang bermotif hello kitty dan membetulkan letak kain kompres yang berada di kening namja cantik itu. Ia memandang miris anak semata wayangnya, menyadari betul bahwa ia sudah sangat sering menelantarkan putra tunggalnya yang dulu sangat manja itu.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun keesokan harinya. Kamarnya terasa sangat sepi. Jendela balkonnya terbuka lebar, membuat udara segar bebas masuk. Jaejoong melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di atas tv kamarnya. Jam 10.00 AM, pantas saja perutnya keroncongan. Dia terlambat bangun, belum sarapan dan lagi-lagi tidak masuk sekolah.

Jaejoong menoleh ke kamar mandi yang tertutup. Yunho juga pasti kelaparan. Untung saja namja tampan itu tidak menggedor-gedor pintu meminta makan. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Eh? Tidak dikunci?

Kamar mandi kosong. Jaejoong tertegun.

Seketika ia tersadar.

Jung Yunho sudah ditangkap polisi.

Jaejoong terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menatap poster DBSK yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya, _doe eyes _indahnya terfokus menatap sang leader, Uknow yang terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Pandangannya menerawang. Jung Yunho dan Uknow DBSK memang sangat mirip!

Kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa diketuk. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Ummanya berdiri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang? Sudah baikan?" tanya Ummanya, sambil mengusap-usap rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Apa usapan seorang Umma sebegitu ajaibnya? Mengapa kegalauan Jaejoong tiba-tiba hilang begitu Umma cantiknya menyentuh dan mengusap rambutnya pelan?

"Umma, saranghae.." lirih Jaejoong sendu.

"Nado.."

"Umma bohong! Kalau Umma benar mencintaiku, kenapa Umma selalu meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah?" desak jaejoong.

Ummanya menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap putra semata wayangnya dalam, seperti tengah berpikir dan hendak mengambil sebuah keputusan yang cukup berat.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang Umma tidak akan meninggalkan baby lagi." bisik Ummanya serius.

"Kembali menjadi Ummaku yang dulu? Yang berada di rumah 24 jam dan menemaniku?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

Ummanya mengangguk sambil mengecup pelan bibir cherry putranya yang sangat cantik itu.

"Berarti Umma bisa selalu memasak makanan kesukaanku!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nde, umma akan selalu memasak untukmu!" balas Ummanya bersemangat.

"Yeay! !"

"Dan kau harus menghabiskannya. Kau sangat kurus, baby.." terselip nada penyesalan yang amat dalam dari suaranya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Pastinya!" ujarnya ceria, mencoba mengusir rasa bersalah ummanya.

Jaejoong kembali memandangi poster DBSK. Walaupun ia sudah memandanginya sejak ia bangun tidur, tetap saja ia senang memerhatikannya.

"Hmmm… siapa itu, sayang?" tanya umma cantiknya dengan suara menggoda.

"DBSK. Idolaku!" Jawabnya riang.

"Ada yang kau suka?"

"Nde.."

"Siapa?"

"Leadernya."

"Yang mana?" tanya Ummanya sambil tersenyum.

"Yang itu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunjuk namja paling tampan di dunia bagi Jaejoong. _(nado bagi author.)_

Ummanya tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Seperti pernah lihat."

Jaejoong terkikik. "Dia memang mirip seseorang."

"Benarkah? Mirip siapa?" tanya Ummanya penasaran.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Janji Umma tidak akan marah?"

"Janji."

"_Yaksok_?"

"_Yaksoke!_ Ayo cepat katakan, mirip siapa?"

"Buronan!"

"Buronan? Maksudmu Jung Yunho?"

.

Hening sebentar.

.

"Kok umma tau?

Terdengar suara tawa ummanya.

"Umma kan juga nge-_fans _sama buronan tampan itu!"

.

Hening lagi.

.

"UMMAAAAA…? ? ?"

"Hahahaa.. Umma kan juga membaca koran dan mengikuti berita, baby. Makanya Umma tahu, bahwa ada kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan seorang namja muda nan tampan sebagai tersangkanya." Jawab Ummanya sambil tertawa.

Jaejoong merunduk malu. Selera dia dan ummanya memang selalu sama.

"Dan si tersangka pembunuhan itu sudah lama sekali buron. Umma sangat kaget ketika menemukannya masuk ke dalam kamarmu!" lanjut ummanya.

'Dia memang sudah beberapa hari ini ada bersamaku, Umma.' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

**_BRAAKKKK.._**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Jaejoong menjeblak terbuka dan dengan tidak sopannya dua orang bernama Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin menghambur masuk. Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu merasa sesak karena kehabisan nafas.

"Joongie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu dengan suara bergetar.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Junsu dan berusaha bersikap ceria. "Iya, aku baik-baik saja Suie, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Hyung…" sapa Changmin lesu.

"Minnie, kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Junsu melepaskan pelukan eratnya.

"Ngg.. Ak.. Aku malu.." jawab Changmin malu-malu sambil melihat ke arah Umma Kim yang masih duduk di pinggir ranjang Jaejoong.

Umma Kim tertawa seakan mengerti kecanggungan Changmin, "Baiklah, kalau begitu Umma keluar dulu membuatkan minuman dan camilan untuk kalian. Dan kau Shim Changmin, kau ini masih saja seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah." Ledek Umma Kim.

Changmin berjalan ke hadapan Jaejoong dan duduk di pinggir ranjang hyung kesayangannya.

"Hyungie, sebenarnya kau menganggap kami apa selama ini?" tanyanya datar, namun suaranya terdengar menuntut.

Jaejoong terhenyak, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kenapa Hyung? kenapa semuanya harus disembunyikan sendiri? Kenapa hyung tidak pernah cerita pada kami? Kami tau hyung sedang banyak masalah. Dan aku yakin hyung tidak sedang baik-baik aja. Aku sangat menyayangimu, Hyung. Berbagilah dengan kami, jangan disimpan sendiri. _We're here for you, _Hyung…"

Jaejoong tertunduk. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya. Jaejoong membuang pandangannya kemana saja kecuali ke mata kedua sahabat baiknya.

Kim Junsu sudah menangis sejak tadi dan Changmin juga terlihat berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Hyung…" desak Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh. "Maafkan aku, Minnie.." Jaejoong memeluk Changmin erat. Dongsaengnya yang satu ini memang selalu terlihat cuek dan santai. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang paling peka. Dia selalu mengerti dan selalu menyediakan badannya untuk menjadi tameng kedua sahabatnya, Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu.

Dan kini mereka bertiga berada di atas kasur Jaejoong. Junsu duduk di samping kanan Jaejoong, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan namja cantik itu. Lalu Changmin berada di samping kiri Jaejoong dengan kepala yang berada di atas Changchang (boneka gajah Jaejoong, yang namanya terinspirasi dari nama Changmin sendiri.)

Jaejoong menghela napas dan memandang sahabat-sahabatnya. Sepertinya memang sudah terlanjur banyak yang Jaejoong sembunyikan dari semua orang.

"Ceritanya panjang sekali.." kata Jaejoong mulai buka suara sambil tersenyum.

Junsu dan Changmin terlonjak senang. Junsu segera menegakkan kepalanya, siap mendengarkan.

"Hari ini waktuku khusus untukmu Joongie! Begadang pun tidak masalah!" ujar Junsu bersemangat. Jaejoong semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

Jaejoong memang benar-benar bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia menyembunyikan semuanya dari Junsu dan Changmin. Bisa-bisanya ia menyalahkan semua orang, sempat iri pada Changmin, sempat iri pada Junsu., merasa malu dengan keadaan keluarganya, lalu memilih sendiri dan menyembunyikan semuanya. Padahal disini ada orang-orang yang selalu menyayanginya. Changmin, Junsu, Ummanya, Ahjumma Song dan ….. Jung Yunho.

Kenapa Jaejoong harus memendam semuanya sendiri?

"Tapi aku bingung mau mulai dari mana?" jawab Jaejoong yang mendatangkan seruan kecewa dari para penonton(?)

"Pokoknya harus diceritakan semua dari awal, titik!" pinta Junsu tegas.

"Hmm.. oke, Jadi begini -" Jaejoong mulai bercerita.

Junsu dan Changmin mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dengan sangat serius, sesekali mereka tertawa keras, sesekali mulut mereka ternganga lebar, dan tak jarang ekspresi wajah mereka berubah aneh.

" Wajah kalian terlihat pabo! Hahaha.. sudah, sudah, aku tidak kuat melanjutkan. Aku tidak kuat! Hahahaha.." tawa Jaejoong meledak.

"Memasukkan namja asing ke kamar! Ya ampun, Kim! Buronan pula… ya ampun! Ya ampun! Ya ampuuuun! Aku tahu Jung Yunho itu tampan, keren, dan aku akui aku sempat tergila-gila dibuatnya, tapi jangan sampai lupa harga diri dong, masa tidur sekamar dengan namja yang kau tidak tahu asalnya." Omel Junsu.

"Dia tidur di kamar mandi kok, Suie!" sela Jaejoong membela diri.

"Itu juga tidak boleh! Masa namja setampan itu disuruh tidur di kamar mandi?!" Lanjut Junsu.

Jaejoong dan Changmin serempak memutar matanya malas.

"Si bebek berisik sekali nde hyung." Bisik Changmin pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Junsu malah terus mengoceh dengan wajah bersemu merah, karena terlalu menggebu-gebu.

"Tapi kau yakin dia tidur di kamar mandi dan tidak melakukan apapun terhadapmu, Hyung?" selidik Changmin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Jadi dia betul-betul tidur di kamar mandi?" Junsu masih emosi, karena menurutnya namja setampan Jung Yunho pantang tidur di kamar mandi..

"Iya, dia tidur di kamar mandi!" Jawab Jaejoong tegas.

.

"Siapa bilang dia tidur di kamar mandi?" tanya Ummanya begitu masuk ke kamar Jaejoong sambil membawa nampan penuh camilan.

Changmin langsung mengambil inisiatif membantu Umma Kim, membawakan nampan tersebut dan menaruhnya di lokasi yang paling strategis, yaitu di hadapannya.

"Ummaa…" Jaejoong kebingungan.

"Malam itu hujan lebat plus disertai kilat. Umma berniat ke kamarmu dan menemanimu. Ketika umma masuk, kamarmu sangat gelap. Dan begitu umma menekan sakelar lampu, maka terlihatlah kalian berdua terlelap di kasur. Kau dan namja tampan itu tertidur, dia tertidur sambil memelukmu dan jemari kalian saling bertautan. Untung jantung umma kuat, kalau tidak umma pasti sudah pingsan, karena serangan jantung!" jelas Ummanya.

Kim Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar ketika mendengar pengakuan ummanya tentang kejadian dimana ia pingsan itu. Apa benar Yunho memeluknya? Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu, yang jelas memang ia merasa hangat.

"Umma kaget sekali. Namja itu merengkuh pinggangmu dan menggenggam tanganmu erat sekali. Kemudian umma menjerit dan berlari keluar memanggil appamu. Namja asing itu bangun. Wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa dia juga sangat kaget. Appamu langsung menghubungi polisi, lalu ketika umma dan appa kembali ke kamarmu, kami melihat namja tampan itu masih tenang-tenang saja di kamarmu, dia memang tidak lagi di atas ranjang, tapi duduk di karpet, berlutut memandangimu."

Junsu dan Changmin ikut tegang mendengar keseluruhan cerita Umma kim.

"Apa benar begitu kejadiannya, Ahjumma?" tanya Junsu.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mengarang cerita, eoh?" tanya balik Umma Kim.

Ketiganya menggeleng.

"Joongie/Hyung…" Junsu dan Changmin memangil Jaejoong yang terlihat melamun secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" sahut Jaejoong pelan.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Changmin, mewakili Junsu dan Umma Kim.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jaejoong, dia sangat merindukan Yunho sekarang. pelukan hangat itu. Ternyata bukan sekedar mimpinya.

"Kau betul-betul cari gara-gara, Joongie. Dia itu tersangka kasus pembunuhan!" cerocos Junsu.

"Dia tidak bersalah, Suie!" jawab Jaejoong agak keras.

"Joongie Hyung.. aku tidak habis pikir denganmu. Kau menyembunyikan seorang buronan. Kalau sampai polisi tahu bahwa selama ini kau membantu menyembunyikannya, kau pasti akan terseret kasus hukum juga hyung."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Changmin." Umma Kim menyela. "Namja buronan itu bilang dia menyelinap masuk lewat jendela kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali."

"Tapi Yunho tidak bersalah. Aku percaya padanya." Jaejoong berkata sendu.

Ummanya duduk di samping ranjang Jaejoong, menggantikan Changmin yang sedang sibuk dengan camilan-camilannya. "Umma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan buronan tampan itu, sayang. Tapi kalau dia memang benar tidak bersalah, dia pasti akan selamat dan segera dibebaskan, baby. Jangan terlalu khawatir." kata Ummanya pelan, seakan mengerti keresahan putra cantiknya.

Jaejoong tertunduk malu.

Kenapa sih sekarang perasaannya mudah sekali diketahui orang?

Melihat Jaejoong tersipu dengan wajah nyaris memerah, Junsu dan Changmin langsung menggodanya. "Ciye, ternyata memang kau ini mengidolakan si buronan tampan ya?"

"Ternyata baby Umma sudah besar, ya.." Umma Kim ikut menggoda putra cantiknya.

Jaejoong mendengus dan memandang ke arah poster favoritenya.

Uknow …

Jung Yunho….

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan ke dapur menuju lemari es besar yang ada di pojok ruangan itu, melihat-lihat apa yang bisa ia makan.

Pir….

Apel….

Jeruk….

Pisang…

Cokelat…

Strawberry..

Sejak Jung Yunho pergi dua hari yang lalu, tidak ada yang memakan strawberry-strawberry di kulkas kamarnya, dan sekarang Jaejoong harus melihat buah itu berada di sana, seakan-akan tertempel tulisan "MAKANLAH AKU".

Jaejoong terduduk di lantai. Lagi-lagi ia teringat Jung Yunho. Jaejoong tak bisa mengontrol pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. serasa otaknya sudah diisi _folder _berisi wajah Yunho, senyuman Yunho, nyanyian Yunho, tatapan Yunho.

Yunho, Yunho, Yunho….

Tanpa sadar tangan Jaejoong naik, bergerak mengambil sebuah strawberry. Ia menelan ludah. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah suka strawberry yang dimakan langsung. Sekarang pun strawberry bukan buah yang menarik minatnya untuk dimakan. Tapi kenapa saat ini tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya mengambil buah itu?

Sesuatu dalam diri Jaejoong mendorongnya untuk menggigit daging berwarna merah pekat itu. Jaejoong mengerjab, kemudian mengunyah pelan-pelan, seakan-akan tersimpan berlian di dalam strawberry yang dilahapnya.

Manis….

Garing….

Sedikit sepat….

Jaejoong mengerjap lagi. Mengedikkan bahu.

'Segar juga.'

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil mangkuk buah itu dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Ahjumma Song memandangi Jaejoong sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia. Tangannya asyik mengaduk adonan kue yang mengental. Jaejoong serasa malu dipandangi dengan ekspresi seperti itu, seakan-akan Jaejoong salah masuk ke toilet pria di sebuah mall. (_Eh_? Memangnya di toilet mana Jaejoong seharusnya berada?)

"Apa sih, Ahjumma.." renggut Jaejoong.

"Mmmm…," gumam Ahjumma Song panjang. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengaduk.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan kening. "Aiishhh… Ahjumma gak jelas deh!"

Ahjumma Song tersenyum sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk berisi adonan di meja dan duduk di seberang Jaejoong.

"Cinta itu ajaib ya, Tuan muda.." katanya. Suaranya terdengar seperti menggoda.

Jaejoong mendongak cepat. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "Ahjumma, ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Jaejoong, pura-pura jengkel sambil terus memakan satu per satu strawberry dari mangkuk buahnya dengan garpu.

Dadanya berdebar-debar keras. Entah mengapa ia merasa Ahjumma Song sedang membicarakan dirinya dan Yunho. Tusukan garpunya menjadi berkali lipat lebih sadis dari sebelumnya.

Ahjumma paruh baya itu semakin tersenyum-senyum melihat cara makan tuan mudanya yang mendadak penuh dengan keganasan(?)

"Ahjumma bilang, cinta itu ajaib… bisa membuat orang yang tidak suka strawberry jadi suka."

Kali ini giliran garpu Jaejoong yang terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh berkelontang ke mangkuk.

"Cinta?!"

Ahjumma Song mengendikkan bahunya, tersenyum sambil menggerak-gerakan alisnya dan melenggang ke dapur untuk menaruh adonan ke oven, sedangkan Jaejoong masih melongo dan kemudian tidak jadi melanjutkan acara makannya. Ia mendorong mangkuk buah yang masih berisi beberapa strawberry merah-merah di dalamnya.

Tidak lama, Ahjumma Song kembali duduk dihadapan Jaejoong dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat, kelihatannya seperti sebuah surat.

"Tuan muda, ini surat dari si Buron." Bisiknya.

Jaejoong sempat tidak merespon, mata indahnya membesar,

'Apa telingaku tidak salah dengar?'

"Tuan muda Joongie, Hallooo.." Ahjumma Song mendadak khawatir melihat ekspresi tuan mudanya seperti ayam tetangga yang habis menelan karet.

Jaejoong mengambil surat itu dari tangan Ahjumma Song, lalu memasang wajah juteknya, "Ahjumma tidak baca, kan?" tanyanya galak.

Ahjumma Song menggeleng cepat, ia cukup berakal sehat untuk tidak mentertawai perubahan emosi tuan mudanya, percayalah, dia sudah kebal.

Jaejoong manggut-manggut. "Bagus!" kemudian ia memasukkan surat itu secara hati-hati di sakunya, entah takut terlipat atau tergores, sepertinya surat itu _precious _sekali baginya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Kalau kuenya sudah jadi antarkan ke kamarku ne, jumma. Oia, terima kasih dan tolong jangan bilang Umma ya." Bisiknya di akhir kalimat.

Jaejoong berlari ke kamar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu ia berbaring telungkup di atas kasurnya dan membuka lembaran kertas yang berisikan tulisan tangan Yunho. Tulisan yang sangat rapi. Jaejoong tahu itu. Yunho pernah membantu mengerjakan PR-nya waktu itu.

.

**Joongie,**

**Maaf ya, aku pergi tanpa pamit. Bahkan aku belum sempat bilang terima kasih buat semuanya dan minta maaf karena selalu merepotkanmu.**

**Ketika aku pergi, kau sedang sakit. Kemarin kau pingsan setelah hujan-hujanan, kau juga tidak bangun-bangun sampai hampir malam.**

**Maaf, aku melanggar perintahmu. Malam itu aku tidak tidur di kamar mandi, karena kau terus mengigau, suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi. Aku bingung harus apa, jadi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berbaring di sampingmu, memeluk tubuhmu yang menggigil, mengenggam tanganmu sampai kau tenang. Dan aku ketiduran.**

**Aku tidak sadar bahwa kamarmu tidak dikunci, akhirnya Ummamu melihat aku. Dan polisipun sudah berkumpul di depan rumahmu karena ternyata sebelumnya ada seseorang yang melihat aku ketika melompat keluar dari pagar rumahmu. Mereka tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menunggumu sadar, aku hanya sempat menuliskan surat ini, dan menitipkannya pada pembantumu.**

**Joongie, kau harus cepat sehat dan makan yang banyak, (seperti temanmu yang aku tidak tahu namanya itu). Jadilah Jaejoong yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Jangan pernah menangis sendirian. Tersenyumlah.**

**Jung Yunho.**

.

Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas, kalau bukan karena kebodohannya berlari berhujan-hujanan ketika itu, pasti Yunho tidak akan mengejarnya, tidak akan ada yang tahu keberadaannya, dan dia tidak akan berada di penjara saat ini.

Mata basah Jaejoong terhenti ke poster di dinding. Tadi Jaejoong tidak memerhatikan poster itu dengan jelas, namun sekarang Jaejoong menemukan tulisan di poster itu. Tampaknya tulisan itu ditulis dengan spidol permanen oleh Yunho. (Siapa lagi?)

_To shine always! Everything about beauty is one. It's beautiful when the inside is beautiful as well. – Jung Yunho_

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk bersantai sambil menonton TV di ruang keluarga ketika Appanya pulang. Pria itu terlihat kaget. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong duduk-duduk di sana. Ruang keluarga itu sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"Joongie? Sedang apa?" Appanya mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangi wajah tampan Appanya. Namja keturunan China itu terlihat sangat tampan diusianya yang semakin matang. Namun ada bekas lipstick di sudut bibir Appanya. Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sakit seperti diiris tipis-tipis. Ingin rasanya ia menepis tangan appanya kuat-kuat, namun Jaejoong tidak melakukannya. Ia masih berusaha menghormati appanya.

"Menunggu Appa," kata Jaejoong dingin.

Appanya tersenyum manis.

"Appa.." panggilnya.

"Ada apa Joongie? Kau perlu uang?"

'_uang? Apa aku terlihat butuh uang?'_

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Ada bekas lipstik di bibirmu, Appa." ujar Jaejoong sambil menatap appanya.

Appanya terkejut. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan, kemudian memandang jarinya.

"Hmm.. Appa mandi dulu ya." katanya.

Jaejoong masih memandangi Appanya yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Appa." Nada suara Jaejoong terdengar datar.

Appanya kembali menoleh. Wajahnya seperti topeng, tanpa ekspresi.

"Tahu apa?" suaranya terdengar dingin. Entah pergi ke mana ekspresi manisnya tadi.

"Minggu lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatmu masuk ke dalam _Bungalow _di golf Lake bersama seorang yeoja." jawab Jaejoong dingin dengan segala emosi yang tersisa.

Betapa sulitnya mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jaejoong menelan ludah kuat-kuat sambil mengepalkan tangan. Betapa sulitnya menahan kesedihan yang sudah mulai merayap naik ke tenggorokannya. Ingin sekali Jaejoong menjerit keras-keras, melepaskan beban berat di hatinya.

Appanya kelihatan sangat panik.

"Apa maksudmu, Joongie? kau pasti salah lihat." tanya Appanya berkilah.

"Tolong jangan bohongi aku lagi, Appa. Dikhianati sudah cukup menyakitkan." bisik Jaejoong pahit.

Jaejoong teringat kalimat yang ditulis Yunho dalam suratnya. Namja cantik itu berusaha menguatkan diri dan tidak menangis. Ia menarik napas kuat sambil gemetar menahan emosi.

Appanya hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Mianhae.. Mianhae.. Appa khilaf." Bisik Appanya lirih.

Jika Jaejoong tahu ternyata berbicara jujur akan sesakit ini, ia pasti tidak akan mau bicara seperti ini.

"Khilaf?" ulang Jaejoong getir, "Mau sampai kapan Appa khilaf? Hari ini? besok? Bulan depan? Sampai aku dan Umma pergi dari kehidupan appa? Sebegitu bencinya Appa padaku dan Umma?"

Wajah appa tampak memelas, sampai-sampai Jaejoong berubah iba padanya. Namun ia pun teringat, dirinya juga terluka.

"Tidak, Joongie. Tidak seperti itu! Appa sangat menyayangimu dan Ummamu! Appa tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya hidup Appa kalau kalian pergi…"

"Appa egois! Appa seenaknya saja mempermainkan perasaan kami! Apa itu yang disebut sayang? Appa jarang pulang. Sekalinya di rumah, Appa sama sekali tidak peduli pada kami, tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana kabar kami. Yang Appa tanya hanya apakah aku butuh uang, uang dan uang.. Apa itu yang disebut sayang?" suara Jaejoong bergetar, antara marah dan sedih. Sakit tak terhingga.

Jaejoong berlari melewati appanya. Jaejoong menyentak tangan pria itu yang berusaha menggapai bahunya. Di ruang depan Jaejoong berpapasan dengan Ummanya. Yeoja cantik itu menangis dan memandangi Jaejoong dengan tatapan terluka. Jaejoong melewatinya dan berlari keluar menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong menjerit sekuat-kuatnya di sana.

"AKU BENCI APPAAAAAAAA! ! ! !"

Jaejoong melirik ke arah meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya, disana ada tiga _frame photos_ kecil berbentuk kotak. Bingkai foto pertama diisi dengan foto umma dan appa yang tengah mengapit dirinya ketika mereka berlibur sekeluarga di Barcelona. Bingkai foto kedua diisi dengan foto dirinya, Junsu dan Changmin di kolam renang belakang rumahnya.

Lalu bingkai ketiga berisi..

Seharusnya berisi fotonya sendiri. Loh?

Kemudian baru disadarinya apa yang aneh.

Bingkai fotonya kosong!

Kemana perginya foto itu? Kenapa bingkainya kosong?

Mungkin foto itu jatuh sendiri? Tidak mungkin! Bingkainya saja tidak terbuka. Bagaimana bisa foto itu keluar sendiri?

Mungkin Changmin atau Junsu mengambilnya? Tidak mungkin juga! Lagipula untuk apa mereka mengambil foto Jaejoong diam-diam? Mereka kan tidak mungkin nge-fans sampai segitunya.

Mungkin fotonya diambil Ummanya kemarin. Untuk ditaruh didompet barangkali. Jaejoong tersenyum. Masalah selesai. Pasti begitu, umma yang mengambil foto itu lalu lupa memberitahu.

Jaejoong merasa puas dengan jawaban yang ia temukan. Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak terpikir jadi pelakunya. Jaejoong kan tidak mau terlalu kege-eran. Bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak ingat pada si buronan tampan itu (malah Yunho adalah orang pertama yang muncul di benaknya saat ia berusaha keras mengusir bayangannya).

Sudah cukup beberapa hari belakangan ini Jaejoong selalu teringat pada Yunho kapan pun di mana pun. Sudah cukup Jaejoong merasa dirinya aneh karena terus berdebar-debar setiap mengingat cengiran namja berkulit eksotis itu. Sudah cukup setengah mati Jaejoong merindukannya.

.

.

Perasaan Jaejoong bercampur aduk hari ini. Tepat hari ini kedua orang tuanya akan bercerai. Dua jam lagi pengadilan akan dimulai, Jaejoong tidak pernah pergi ke pengadilan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dipakainya. Setelah sepersekian menit berkutat dengan pikirannya yang tidak juga bisa jernih, Jaejoong memilih memakai celana skinny jeans putih dan kemeja santai berwarna biru terang. Ada yang bilang warna biru bisa menenangkan hati dan Jaejoong sangat mengharapkannya sekarang.

Tapi sebenarnya kebingungan memilih pakaian hanyalah hal kecil jika dibandingkan kesedihan, kegalauan, kegelisahan, dan perasaan senada lain yang harus Jaejoong rasakan. Hari ini orangtuanya akan bercerai dan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sepertinya tidak aneh jika seorang yang berada di posisi Jaejoong merasakan hal ini. siapa sih yang mau orangtuanya bercerai? Dalam keadaan normal siapapun (siapapun dibelahan dunia manapun) pasti berharap hubungan keluarganya terjalin harmonis.

Tapi di sisi lain, Jaejoong merasa ini pilihan terbaik bagi keluarganya. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan cinta, jika cinta itu sendiri sudah pergi entah kemana. Sedih membayangkan dulu orangtuanya pernah dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan menandatangani surat yang mengikat mereka berdua, tapi sekarang malah memutuskan menandatangani surat lain yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Jika tahu itu yang akan terjadi, Jaejoong benar-benar bertekad menjadi pihak penentang pernikahan orangtuanya dulu. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari ia bahkan belum lahir saat itu. Lagipula kalau orangtuanya benar-benar batal menikah, Jaejoong tidak akan pernah ada.

Dan jika Jaejoong tidak terlahir ke dunia, itu berarti Yunho akan menjadikan kamar orang lain sebagai tempat persembunyiannya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa tidak sudi. Jaejoong memandangi pintu kamar mandinya dengan syahdu, pikiran ngawur Jaejoong sekarang sudah melayang entah kemana.

Jaejoong berlama-lama di kamar, berharap jika mereka terlambat datang, pengadilan akan marah dan mencoret nama mereka dari daftar pengguna jasa pengadilan. Itu artinya orangtuanya kedua orangtuanya tidak akan bisa bercerai. Kalaupun bisa, pasti tidak akan sah secara hukum.

Tapi apa lagi sih yang diharapkan Jaejoong? Jelas-jelas appa sudah tidak menyayangi dia dan ummanya lagi. Jelas-jelas appanya terlihat enggan tinggal bersama mereka, ia menghindari berpandangan mata dengan Jaejoong dan menghindari kontak dengan Ummanya. Dan jelas-jelas kedua orangtuanya sudah memutuskan bercerai.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Setelah mengerling singkat ke poster kesayangannya, akhirnya namja cantik itu keluar juga dari kamar. Setidaknya Jaejoong ingin menghargai umma yang sudah meminta izin sekolah karena Jaejoong tidak masuk hari ini.

Lagipula ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

Jaejoong memandang ke luar jendela tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan suasana di luar mobil. Appa dan ummanya duduk di depan. Membisu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka berniat membuka suara.

Mungkin tadi orangtua Jaejoong juga tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa untuk perdi ke pengadilan, jadi mereka memakai pakaian formal untuk ke kantor.

Pikiran Jaejoong menerawang. Terbersit bayangan wanita berbibir tebal dan berbadan molek. Pikiran itu begitu nyata, sehingga Jaejoong bisa mencium parfum wanita itu, pasti seperti parfum mobil yang dipasang appa _(mungkin saja, kan? wanita itu sering bolak-balik naik mobil appa, pasti bau parfum mobil menempel di tubuhnya). _Wajah wanita itu sumringah begitu mendengar appa akan bercerai, bibirnya_ (yang bahkan lebih besar daripada bibir Jaejoong saat bengkak) _bergerak-gerak penuh haru _(yang akan dianggap seksi oleh para pria),_ kemudian wanita itu memeluk appa Jaejoong.

_Yuck! _

Tanpa sadar hidung Jaejoong basah dan matanya berlinang. Jaejoong membersit hidungnya dan mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu dari pikirannya.

Satu-satunya yang bersuara di mobil itu hanyalah radio. Si penyiar bercuap-cuap ceria, mempermasalahkan suhu kota yang meningkat setiap waktu namun wajah tiga makhluk di dalam mobil tampak madesu, seakan penyiar itu baru saja mengumumkan berita duka cita.

Intro lagu terdengar, menggantikan suara penyiar yang berjanji akan kembali bercuap-cuap setelah lagu habis.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu memerhatikan lagu yang memenuhi kesunyian mobil itu. Pikirannya kembali menerawang dalam suasana hati yang semakin buruk. Merasa capek dengan pikiran ruwet, Jaejoong memutuskan memfokuskan telinganya pada lagu.

.

_Mideoyo.._

_chonnune banhandanun marur mideoyo  
Gudaeyegen anirago marhaejiman  
Narur gyongsorhage baraburggabwa_

_Gamchwowassur bbunijyo.._

_._

Yah, mungkin inilah kenyataan hidup yang harus diterimanya, memang seharusnya ditakdirkan dan benar-benar terjadi.

Kehadiran Yunho….

Perubahan sikap umma…

Penyelewengan appa….

Perceraian orangtuanya…

Jaejoong ingin kabur. Namun ia tidak bisa. Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah menghadapi semua itu. Jaejoong menarik napas panjang, membulatkan tekad.

'Tenang saja Joongie… masih banyak yang menyayangimu.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Umma….

Ahjumma Song….

Sahabat-sahabatnya….

Jung Yunho...

Lagi-lagi namja itu muncul. Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bukan karena Ahjumma Song yang menggodanya setengah mati kemarin, bukan juga karena sahabatnya Junsu yang adalah _fans _berat namja buronan itu, apalagi karena namja tampan itu mirip seseorang yang sekarang lagunya sedang diputar di radio. Entah karena apa.

Jaejoong menghela napas.

.

_I believe in you gutaer barabonun i shison gadur  
Naega gago inun gutaer hyanghan maum modu dama bonaeri  
Nomu swibge durgigo shipji anhun nae maum argo inayo_  
_Gutae narur hurjjok ttonaborir goman gathun turyourggaji  
Gudae…._

_._

Tampaknya Jaejoong memang telah jatuh cinta pada Uknow gadungan itu.

.

.

Appanya memarkir mobil di pelataran gedung pengadilan yang sangat ramai pada hari itu. Jaejoong dengan lesu berjalan mengikuti kedua orangtuanya memasuki gedung. Appanya menegur seorang satpam di sisi pintu yang sedang duduk membaca Koran. Satpam itu terlonjak berdiri.

"Selamat pagi. Bisa dibantu?" Petugas berseragam itu menyentuh topinya dengan sikap hormat yang terlatih.

"Selamat pagi. Ini kenapa ramai sekali, ada apa?" tanya appa Kim sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil di wajah tampannya yang mulai terlihat menua.

"Hari ini sedang ada pengadilan besar. Kasus pembunuhan direktur perusahaan yang melibatkan….. "

Bahkan sebelum satpan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong sudah menyadari siapa yang sedang diadili. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali. Perutnya terasa seperti diaduk-aduk. Jaejoong meremas jarinya dengan cemas.

Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong berada di gedung yang sama dengan buronan tampan itu. Aneh rasanya, sudah hampir seminggu ini kamarnya sepi tanpa Jung Yunho. Sekarang jarak mereka begitu dekat. Jaejoong jadi merinding membayangkan ruang pengadilan Yunho penuh sesak wartawan dan pengunjung.

Apa Jung Yunho baik-baik saja?

Jaejoong kembali bergidik. Menurut film-film, penjara bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan. Bahkan mungkin lebih menyeramkan daripada rumah hantu, karena penghuni-penghuni penjara masih hidup dan dapat menyerangnya kapan pun mereka mau.

"Menakjubkan," gumam Appa sambil bersiul pelan. Dia seperti siswa yang sedang melakukan karyawisata ke pengadilan, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan bercerai. Jaejoong merasa lega sekaligus sedih melihat ini. Appa memang tidak bergerak ke sana kemari karena gugup, tapi sayangnya tidak terlihat sedikitpun sedih.

Umma melongo dengan mulut terbuka dan mata ingin tahu namun memilih tidak berkomentar apa pun.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak ketika matanya terhenti pada sosok di depan meja tinggi hakim yang membelakangi dirinya. Memang benar pengadilan itu penuh sesak. Para pengunjung menyaksikan hakim dengan penuh minat sepeti menonton sirkus. Para wartawan menjeprat-jepretkan kameranya dari sisi-sisi tembok, membuat ruangan seakan-akan terkena halilintar berpuluh-puluh kali. Seorang namja lumayan muda berdiri di seberang meja hakim sebagai pengacara, bergaya menantang dan tampak kecil jika dibandingkan meja hakim yang tinggi. Walaupun tubuhnya berbalut jubah hitam yang sama seperti yang dipakai hakim dan penuntut, Jaejoong rasa-rasanya dapat menduga selera berpakaian pria itu. Pasti eksentrik seperti gayanya.

Suasana di dalam ruangan sangat ribut, sehingga hakim penuh wibawa yang tadinya terlihat sabar itu mulai mengetuk-ngetuk palunya dengan jengkel. Namun sosok yang menjadi perhatian utama sidang itu sepertinya tetap tenang.

Jaejoong berani bertaruh, bahkan dalam jarak puluhan meter, sosok itu adalah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong bisa mengenali namja itu, entah karena rambutnya yang selalu berantakan dan panjangnya melewati kerah, atau karena posisi kakinya yang khas dan terlihat nyaman ketika sedang duduk.

"Joongie.." Umma memanggilnya pelan.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Bukan Yunho yang menjadi masalah sekarang. Namja cantik itu segera mengikuti orangtuanya yang sudah berjalan jauh di depan. Bahkan Appa sudah nyaris masuk ke ruangan lain. Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam dan pasrah. Ia mengikuti orangtuanya masuk ke sana.

Inilah akhir keluarganya.

Hakim yang menangani orangtua Jaejoong tampak sangat berbeda dengan hakim yang tadi dilihatnya di ruang sidang Yunho. Perawakannya jauh berbeda. Pria di meja tinggi itu bertubuh tambun, tua, dan bertampang tidak sabaran. Ia berkali-kali melirik arlojinya, seperti ibu-ibu yang takut ketinggalan arisan.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita mulai!" serunya tidak sabar.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi pengunjung paling depan. Tadi Umma meminta izin untuk ke toilet dan sekarang baru kembali. Semua orang di ruangan menoleh memerhatikan dirinya. Jaejoong melirik ke Appa yang duduk di seberang.

Sekilas Jaejoong merasakan tatapan lembut Appa ketika menatap Umma.

Apa Jaejoong salah lihat?

Ummanya tampak tidak sehat. Jaejoong melihatnya berjalan agak terhuyung. Tanda-tanda sakit di wajah Umma tersamar karena ia itu memulas _make_-_up _lengkap. Namun raut wajahnya sudah cukup memperlihatkan keadaan yang tidak sehat.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi, Ummanya tiba-tiba ambruk di tengah jalan. Jaejoong berdiri panik, namun seseorang sudah lebih dulu melesat menuju Umma.

Appa….

Appanya segera menarik tubuh rapuh itu ke pangkuannya, kemudian menggendongnya hati-hati.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" lengking hakim itu.

Jaejoong melihat raut wajah Appa yang khawatir luar biasa sebelum pria itu berlari keluar ruangan dan menghilang di balik pintu dengan Umma di gendongannya.

Hakim sekarang berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, terlihat gusar.

Appa sudah berada jauh di depan ketika Jaejoong hendak berlari menyusulnya. Dari belakang Jaejoong melihat punggung appa bergerak-gerak dan kaki Umma yang terkatung-katung di samping tubuh appa. Tadi appa begitu panik dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mengangkat umma dengan penuh kasih. Setidaknya begitulah yang dilihat Jaejoong dan ini membuat perasaannya tak terlukiskan lagi, seakan-akan segala masalah diangkat begitu saja dari hatinya. Jaejoong tak bisa berhenti tersenyum seiring kakinya berayun.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tuntut si hakim. Asistennya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Perlahan Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa minggu belakangan ini, ia benar-benar merasa lega. Wajah Appanya tadi itu, tidak usah lagi dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Jelas-jelas Appa masih menyayangi Umma. Jaejoong yakin itu.

"Tidak lihat? Jelas-jelas pengadilannya batal!" seru Jaejoong girang tidak lupa lidahnya mehrong ke arah si hakim tua itu dan buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan terkutuk itu karena kalau tidak cepat-cepat, Jaejoong bisa ditinggal appanya yang tadi sudah seperti diburu setan.

Kemudian Jaejoong sempat-sempatnya membayangkan dirinya yang ketinggalan dan duduk di pinggir tangga menyender pada tembok ruang pengadilan, sendirian, menunggu appa kembali menjemputnya, kemudian dibentak dan ditawarkan tumpangan oleh si hakim tidak sabaran tadi.

Jaejoong menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia berlari menyusul Appa tanpa menoleh-noleh lagi pada hakim yang sudah mencak-mencak. Lebih baik ia tidak mengganggu acara arisan si hakim.

Jaejoong setengah mati berharap dengan kejadian ini nama keluarganya benar-benar dicoret selamanya dari daftar pengguna jasa pengadilan. Selamanya.

Lalu keluarganya akan kembali seperti semula.

Atau apakah harapannya terlalu muluk?

.

.

.

Tbc

One last chapter to go..

Satu chapter setelah ini, maka END..

Mianhae, kalau chapter ini terkesan datar dan membosankan, tidak ada YUNJAE scene di dalamnya. Karena sengaja part ini lebih membahas keluarga Jaejoong.. aku sadar akan hal itu, jeonmal mianhe..

Maaf untuk keterlambatan Update, aku sempet sakit satu minggu. Dan chapter ini juga sudah dirombak sebanyak 4 kali. Tapi tetep gak berhasil dapet feel yang aku mau. Tolong dimaklum ya.

Dan

"Mari saling menghargai"

Mind to give me a review? Typing one or two sentences won't hurt you, but it makes me happy and thankful.

Khamsahamnida.. :-)


End file.
